It's my Life
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Chris was kidnapped dead of night out of his crib, six years later they find him.Set after season six when future Chris died.
1. Kidnapped

Plutobaby494: Hey this is my first charmed fic, it's centered right after Season 6. Right after Chris dies and baby Chris is born.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, because if I did I would have kept Chris in the show instead of killing him off.

Plutobaby494: ON WITH FICCIE!

Chapter 1

Piper and Leo Stood in the doorway of their son's room watching at Wyatt and the new baby fell asleep. Piper's pregnancy had taken a turn for the worst and they almost lost him. When it was time to take him out of the womb, Chris's head had got stuck on Piper's pubic bone and the baby was losing air fast.

After the got him out he was on ventilators for days checking his lungs and for any brain damage that could have occurred. Than they could take him home, when Piper and Chris stepped through the front door Chris was taken hostage by his aunts, everyone had a smile on their face. Especially after what had happened to big Chris, after he faded away in his fathers arms. After his death Piper and Leo took it the hardest, Leo had never looked so broken before and Piper after learning about his fate locked herself in her room with the new baby and didn't come out for hours. During his birth, his brother, dad and aunts were waiting outside in the waiting area not saying anything hoping for the best. When the doctor came out saying that his son was currently stuck and could die, that broke the man even further. After hearing that he went to the corner and sat down staring at nothing, not speaking to anyone, not that anyone tried, his aunts were taking this news the same way. Waiting to here the baby's cry's was the longest moment of Leo's life, wanting to hear that loud cry of his baby boy, the same baby boy that came from the future and save his big brother.

Finally after what felt like hours to Leo and the sisters they heard a loud cry coming through the doors. Leo let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding.

Now standing in her husbands arms watching her boys fall asleep, Wyatt looked to his parents than to his baby brother. Leo walked over and tucked him in than kissed him lightly on the head. He turned to his wife and than they silently left the room. While everyone was sleeping a demon shimmered in and stood over Chris's crib, he picked Chris up and held him against his chest. He put a vial of blue liquid to the baby's mouth coaxing the potion down his throat and than putting him back down in his crib.

"Until it is time, Young Christopher" he said before shimmering out.

The next morning Phoebe and Paige walked into the kitchen, doing their morning business. Phoebe picked up the newspaper and started reading this morning's news, while Paige put on a pot of coffee.

Piper was calming a crying Chris and Leo was feeding Wyatt applesauce. Ever since Gideon, Leo quit being an Elder and continued living with his family being their whitelighter. He vowed to big Chris that he would be there for both of his sons. Piper put a pacifier in Chris's mouth and his crying stopped.

"Kwis, being bad" Wyatt said.

"No buddy, Chris is just a little cranky" replied Leo, trying to explain things to his son. Wyatt made a face at his father and Leo chuckled at the sight of it.

Phoebe looked up from the newspaper and smiled at her brother-in-law and nephew. Paige just continued watching the coffee maker, make the sustenance that would keep her up all day.

"Leo, could you watch Wyatt today?" Piper asked suddenly as she packed Chris's baby bag.

"Yea, but what about Chris?" Leo asked her.

Oh, I'll just take him with me, besides Wyatt loves spending time with his Daddy" Piper said as she walked over and kissed Wyatt on the head.

Phoebe and Paige both looked up from what they were doing and stared at Piper. Ever since Chris was born, Piper would not let him out of her sight for too long, she felt that because she was not there to protect big Chris, that he had died because of it. She promised herself and both Chris's that nothing would happen to baby Chris, she would make sure of it.

"Sweetie, maybe we should take Chris today, and let you take a load off" Phoebe tried.

"Yea, Piper, we'll take the boys to the zoo and you can go to the club and relax" Paige added.

"No, I got him" Piper said fixing Chris's strap.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault you know, he didn't die in vain" Phoebe said. Piper didn't reply and kept getting ready.

"We all miss him, Piper, don't beat yourself up over something that's not your fault" Paige said.

"Yes it was, I would've have just been their helping him, he would be back in his happy future that he created" Piper said not turning around to face them picking up Chris.

"Piper, you were in labor, and even if you were there, you couldn't have done anything" Phoebe replied.

"Yea and if you hold on to Chris any harder your smoosh him" Paige said trying to cheer everyone up. Leo who had not said anything this entire time stood up and went over to hug her. Piper started crying on Leo's shoulder. They were interrupted by a demon flaming in behind them.

"Demon" Phoebe screamed and dodged a fire ball that was coming her way. The demon didn't stop there, he threw multiple fire balls at them. Paige orbed one back at the demon, but he dodged it, Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon in the head sending him across the foyer. Piper tried to blow him up, but it just bounced off him. Leo took Wyatt and Chris and orbed up to the nursery. He was trying to calm Chris down and didn't notice another demon flame in behind him until he was hit on the back of the head and fell over unconscious.

Wyatt's force field went up to protect himself and his baby brother. The demon took an atheme and tried prying open Wyatt's force field.**(Authors Note: Kinda like Gideon did.)**

Before the demon could get any further the Charmed ones came into the room and he flamed out and Wyatt put down his force field. Piper went over and hugged Wyatt and watched as Phoebe went over to get Chris.

"They must have been after Wyatt" Paige said.

"Yea, and the demon that was downstairs must have been a decoy, so they could get us out of the way to get to him" Phoebe added.

Since baby Chris had not come into his powers yet, demons didn't think him much of a threat yet. Wyatt was powerful from the beginning so he was on every demons hit list. Little did they know that as soon as Chris does come into his powers he would rival the Elders. One clan of demons knew this and were after him.

"It's ok, that bad man didn't get you, and your big brother protected you" Phoebe said to a crying Chris. Piper noticed her husband on the floor and went over to him and prodded him awake.

"Wyatt, Chris' Leo said looking frantically for his sons.

"There ok, we stopped the demon in time" Piper reassured her husband.

"Ok, I'll go check the book and Paige will start scrying" Phoebe said handing Chris to Leo and heading for the Book of Shadows.

_/Later that night/_

Piper and Leo put there kids to bed and watched as they fell asleep. They had been working all afternoon trying to find the demon that attacked their kids, but came up with nothing to show. Phoebe suggested they get a good nights rest so they can get back to working in the morning and Piper after seeing Wyatt yawning and Chris who had already fallen asleep on his fathers shoulder agreed.

"Don't worry, Piper, we'll find the demon that's after Wyatt" Leo said trying to cheer his wife up.

"I know" Piper replied and headed for her room with Leo at her heels.

As soon as they left the same demon from the other night shimmered in and went over to Chris's crib and picked him up again.

"It's time, young one" Said the demon.

He took a step back and stepped on Wyatt's squeaky toy, jolting Chris awake. He started whimpering and the demon tried to calm him done so he wouldn't wake the Charmed ones. His noise woke Wyatt up and he looked around his room to see a bad man trying to take his baby brother. He did the only thing he could think of, he started crying.

Piper and Leo were the first one in the room followed by Phoebe and Paige. They expected to see someone trying to take Wyatt but saw exactly the opposite. The demon was trying to take Chris.

The demon smirked at the Charmed ones and shimmered out holding Chris, while Wyatt kept crying. Piper's knees gave out and she fell to the floor crying, Leo was not doing much better.

CHRIS! NOOOOO! Piper screamed, her baby boy, the one she promised to protect was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Well what do you think, PLEASE R&R


	2. Found, Sort of!

Plutobaby494: This may be a little confusing but this chapter is six years later, so if it gets too confusing just tell me and I can answer your questions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, sad, but true!

Thanx to all my reviewers!

Chapter 2

The Charmed ones tired everything they could think of to find Chris, Leo sensed for his son and Paige scryed. They even tried summoning him by using To Call a Lost Witch spell but Chris was nowhere to be found. After looking for two months and finding nothing the sisters soon gave up hope that they would find him alive. They soon all agreed after awhile that Chris was dead. Piper tried to go on living her normal life, for her family, masking her pain. Even after the sisters gave up and declared him dead, Leo never stopped looking for his son, and never gave up until he finds his son.

In a cave somewhere down in the underworld a demon called Tak stood in the middle of the cave pacing back and forth waiting for his minions to finish their job. Tak looked like a normal human, but could throw deadly fireballs. Six years ago he sent his top demon hunter on a very important job, to retrieve a small child that could change the fate of the world, evil if he ever got the boys powers. But as soon as the child was brought, he somehow locked all of his magic inside of him so he could not use it. Tak tried to get him to unlock him but he had not been successful so far. Until he could get the boys powers he made him useful and enslaved him to do his bidding. Since he did not now the boys name in the first place he didn't bother naming him.

"Boy, get in here" Tak yelled. A six year old boy with dark hair ran into the room wearing brown dirty pants with a filthy cream shirt.

"Where are they" he yelled at the defenseless boy.

"I don't know, master" the boy stammered "they haven't come back yet."

Tak growled loudly and said "Demons, so unreliable"

Turning his attention back to the boy "Get back to work" he yelled than backhanded him, so that he fell on his butt.

He ran out of the room and went back to his chores. Cleaning weapons was one of his bigger jobs and working on Tak hand and foot. Chris was very smart for a six year old, he found ways trick his master's demons. The boy was not very healthy, every rib was visible in his tiny frame, and you could see whip marks, bruises and scars were everywhere on his body. He was not very tall and had been Tak's slave ever since he could remember. In his master's point of view, crying was a weakness and his slave will never show any weakness. When he did cry he was punished, but little things like getting smacked in the face was not something to cry about. Only did he need to bit his lip to stop him from crying when the real pain came. Otherwise he had an emotional mask. He went back to cleaning his masters weapons and as soon as he finished went back to see if his master had anything else for him to do. As he entered the room where his master resided, six demons flamed in behind his master and one shimmered. He recognized the one that shimmered, Arkon the demon that did his masters loyal subjects that did his bidding. Arkon went over to his master and started speaking to him in low voices so he couldn't hear what they were saying. In the middle of their conversation Tak noticed his slave watching them and walked over to him and yanked him by the arm roughly and dragged him over to a giant pole in the ground. Chaining him to the pole with a shackle around his ankles, and than kicking him in the gut, knocking the air out of him and letting him fall on the ground, he went back to his minions.

Across the room, three women orbed in. The boy looked over from on the ground and looked at the strangers and than back to his master who had a look of anger on his face.

"HEY" one of them shouted.

Piper woke up to the sun shinning through her window and straight into her eyes. Getting out of bed and waking up her son, she headed downstairs to cook breakfast for her family.

A groggy looking Wyatt came into the kitchen watching his mother cook breakfast. "Morning mom" he said.

"Good Morning sweetie" she said taking out the pancake mix.

Piper, Wyatt and Leo lived in the manor alone. Phoebe married Drew almost a year ago and lived across town. Paige moved in with her boyfriend, Tyler a month ago, leaving the manor all to Piper. Leo even though he did live there was not always present, still searching for his youngest son. Piper was worried about him lately, and has suggested counseling to get over his grief of losing a child. Wyatt took the disappearance of his younger sibling a lot harder than you would have expected. Even though he was really young, he still remembered the very day when his baby brother was taken from his crib. It was like rubbing salt in an old wound.

Wiping tears from his eyes he gathered all his school supplies. He attended magic school where his aunt Paige taught. Magic school is where his brother would have gone too.

"Hey mom, can you help me with my homework tonight" Wyatt asked his mother.

"Sure sweetie" Piper replied as Paige orbed into the kitchen.

"Hey, Piper, Wyatt" she said as she sat herself down.

"Morning to you too, Paige" Piper said.

Paige ignored her sister and turned to Wyatt "Hey buddy, How's my favorite Nephew?"

Paige didn't notice the look of pain that passed over Pipers face as she said that but Wyatt did, Aunt Phoebe used to call Chris that all the time.

"Good, Aunt Paige" Wyatt answered. Paige smiled and kissed Wyatt on the cheek.

"You ready, to go Wyatt, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry" Paige said.

"Yea, lets go" Wyatt said standing up and grabbing Paige's hand.

"But what about…" Piper started to say as they orbed out "breakfast?" Just as she started to put the food on the table, Leo orbed in right in front of her.

"Hey Leo" Piper said as she went up and kissed his cheek "want some breakfast?" Piper asked.

"Sorry, I got a new lead on who took Chris's I just stopped to look in the Book of Shadows" he replied.

"Ok, people I'm not cooking for you anymore" Piper stated leaving the kitchen. Leo sighed and headed for the attic. Piper went going to take a shower and get ready to go interview a new bartender for her club, the old on quit, something about little leprechauns flying around.

Piper was waking for the stair when eight demons flamed in and started attacking her. She dodged three fireballs heading her way and raised her hands ready to blow up the demons. She managed to blow up two, but before she could vanquish anymore, the rest flamed out when Leo came downstairs with a potion ready to assist.

"Ok" Piper said "That was weird"

Piper changed her plans and headed for the attic going to Id the demons in the Book and asked if Leo could orb and get her sisters. Leo did as she asked and in a few minutes, Phoebe and Paige joined Piper in the attic standing over the Book of Shadows.

"Ok, so they just attacked you and than left as soon as Leo came into the room, I don' get it, what were they after?" Paige stated.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for them" Piper stated flipping through the book.

"I found them" Piper cried and read aloud. "Tremor Demons, a pack of lower level demons, that follow a higher level demon, called Tak."

"Tak, could they have weirder names? Paige commented.

Piper ignored her sister and said "Ok, for the Tremor demons I can just blow them up but it seems that we need the power of three to vanquish Tak. There's a list of things we need for the potion and the incantation.

"Ok, I'll get started on the potion" Phoebe said and left for the kitchen to get the ingredients for the potion.

"Can you find out where his hideout is Leo" Paige asked.

"Yea, I'll see what I can do" Leo said orbing out.

A few hours later they orbed into a cave where six demons stood in front of their master, "HEY" Paige shouted getting their attention.

The young slave watched as the three woman blew up more of his master's demons. Soon only Arkon, his master and Two of the original demons still were standing. Tak flamed out and his two minions followed. Now Arkon was the only ones still there.

"So, your master attacks us and than flees the battle, how brave" a brown headed woman taunted (Piper).

"Shut up, witch" Arkon shouted and threw an energy ball at her. The woman dodged it and raised her hands and blew him up. The slave watched as the demon that had teased him and tortured him, was finally vanquished.

"Great Piper, now we don't have any clue as to where Tak could have gone" Phoebe said with fake anger in her voice.

"Yea, we could have tortured him to find out where his master went" Paige added.

"Aw, Bite Me" Piper said to her sisters.

"Ok, let's go home and get Leo to….. Phoebe said stopping in the middle of her sentence to stare at something across the room.

"Phoebe, you ok" Paige asked as she wondered why her sister suddenly stopped taking. She turned around to see what she was staring at and say a small boy lying on the ground watching them with fearful eyes.

Piper turned also to see what they were staring at and gasped at the sight of him. She started waking over to him but stopped when she saw him back up against the wall of the cave.

"Hey, It's ok" Piper said "We won't hurt you"

This seemed to work because when piper slowly started walking over to him he didn't try to get away.

"Hi, my names Piper, and this is Phoebe and Paige" She said point to each of them in turn.

"What's yours?" Piper asked the boy.

The slave didn't answer but kept an eye on Piper to see if she was lying. Phoebe walked up next to Piper and said "It's ok, were nice, see"

Paige lastly walked up but before she could say anything the young boy fell unconscious from all that that went on today. Piper rushed forward and grabbed him before he hit the ground and held him.

"I wonder who he is" Phoebe said.

"I don't know Pheebs, but we need to get him out of here" Paige said as she took Phoebes hand and held out her other one for piper to take. After Piper had grabbed the boy, she hugged him, thinking of all the horrors that he had to go through and about her own son that didn't make it to one years of age. She grabbed Paige's offered hand and they all orbed to the manor.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Well, what do you tink, should I continue or what?

PLEASE R&R


	3. Gaining Trust

Plutobaby494: Hey me back with the next chapter, of my story! Hope ya like!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, never did and never will.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 3

When Chris woke up he realized that he was not in the cave where his master was and that he was lying on a feathery soft bed. His bed had always been on the ground and chained to the pole so he couldn't escape, but he never tried he had nowhere to go, his parents had abandoned him when he was born and left him with a demon. Chris cautiously stood up and went over to the door. After opening the door and walking slowly towards the stairs he went down them and as he was about to open the door, he heard voices talking about him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Who do you think he is" Paige asked her sisters.

"I don't know, Paige, more importantly did you see him" Piper said.

"Yea, that's probably the most severe case of abuse I have seen in all my years as a social worker" Paige said.

"The way he was chained up like that, it looks like he was some type of slave, we should be careful he could be a demon, and after all he is a slave of a demon" Phoebe said.

"Come on Phoebe, he's just a little boy, and he hasn't shown any powers so maybe he's just a regular boy" Piper said, feeling like she needed defend the boy.

"Yea, Pheebs, it's obvious that he was abused and Pipers right, until we can get some answers from him than we can decide what to do with him" Paige said.

"Yea let's just wait until Leo gets back, before we decide anything" Piper said.

As if on cue, Leo orbed down in front of him.

"Hey, what did the Elders say?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, they don't know anything about him" Leo answered "Has he woken up"

"No" Phoebe answered.

"The Elders are calling, I'll be right back" Leo said as he orbed out.

The boy stepped backwards away from the kitchen and ran back to the bedroom. If he was a demon he had never shown any powers. He knew that he couldn't be a demon, he was just an orphan whose parents gave him up. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the women that were downstairs came into the room. Out of instinct he shyed back against the wall.

"It's ok, do you remember me, my names Piper" she said.

He nodded but didn't say anything, and piper continued.

"Are you hungry, I made some Pancakes if you want some" Piper asked.

The boy nodded and let Piper come next to him and lead him down to the kitchen. As they entered everything got quiet, they were obviously talking about him. Piper led him over to table and sat him down, than placed pancakes in front of him. Everyone watched as he took the fork placed for him on the table and poke the pancake as if he didn't know what is was. They watched him until he looked at them and they quickly averted their eyes to whatever else they were doing.

"So, um do you remember us" Phoebe asked trying to get a conversation started. The boy just looked down at his lap and didn't answer.

Seeing his discomfort Piper suggested that he should go watch television in the front room. As she got back to the kitchen she could see Leo orbing down in front of them.

"The Elders say that they're has been a major power serge, even more powerful than Wyatt." Leo said

"But how is that even possible" Piper said.

"The Elders don't know which is why we need answers from that boy you saved yesterday" Leo continued.

Good luck, he hasn't said a word, since he woke up" Piper said.

While they were having their conversation, Wyatt orbed into the living room after magic school and was surprised to see a boy sitting on the couch staring at the TV with wide eyes**.(Authors Note: Since he was raised in the underworld and by a demon he knows all about magic, but knows nothing about the outside world) **

"Hi, who are you?" Wyatt asked as he sat down next to him. Wyatt was not expecting what he did next, so he was a little surprised. The boy that he tried to talk to jumped off the couch and ran into the corner, watching Wyatt with fearful eyes.

"Hey, you ok" Wyatt asked stepping near him. The boy's only answer was to try and push himself further into the wall.

The Charmed ones and Leo after hearing the thump the boy made when he fell off, came rushing in to check on him and saw Wyatt.

"Hey, who's he" Wyatt asked his mother, pointing to the boy.

"We don't know yet" Piper answered her son and stepped slowly towards the boy. The boy did the same thing as when Wyatt tried to get near him.

"Hey it's ok, remember we're not going to hurt you" Piper said trying to calm the scared boy down.

"That's my son Wyatt and my husband Leo" Piper said pointing to each of them.

Leo tried walking towards the boy sticking out his hand to try and heal his arm which he had cut when he fell, and was bleeding really bad. The boy thinking that Leo was going to hit him cringed and lowered his head, getting ready to take anything that they did.

Leo seeing his actions stopped going near him and pulled back his hand. Paige knowing what this reaction was asked if she could talk to them in the kitchen. Everyone except the boy followed Paige into the kitchen.

"Ok, what was that all about" Wyatt asked "Why did he do that when all dad was trying to do was heal him.

"I don't think he knew the difference, he has probably been abused and hit his whole life, so when Leo raised his hand, he must have thought that he was going to hit him. It's very common in abused children to see that kind of reaction." Paige said.

"Well we must get him to trust us somehow" Phoebe said "Paige, what do you think?"

"All cases are different, so we have to be careful about what we do, are reactions to things will set off different emotions" Paige said.

Wyatt getting bored with the conversation went back into the living room to go check on the boy. He saw that he had not moved from the corner. He slowly walked toward him.

"Hey, you ok" Wyatt asked the shaking boy. The boy didn't answer and put is knees up to his body and layed hid head on them.

"I'm Wyatt" Wyatt said "What's yours"

Again he didn't answer and just kept staring off into space. Wyatt seeing that he was not going to talk soon orbed his old teddy bear over to him and offered him to the boy.

"This is Alex, when I was little, he was given to my brother, and when my brother died it was given to me. When I got scared, I would just hold him and think of my brother, it always made me feel safe" Wyatt said.

The boy looked at Wyatt and than at the teddy bear, he grabbed the teddy bear and hugged him.

"See, we only want to help you and we can't help you if you don't talk to us" Wyatt said trying to get him to talk. Little did they know that Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo were watching them from the door.

"How… the boy said, his voice barely high enough to be heard "How did you brother die?

Wyatt made a small smile and said "He was killed by a demon, when he was one"

"I'm sorry" boy said.

"It's ok, it was a long time ago" Wyatt said.

Piper and Leo watched with pride as their son talked to him. Paige and Phoebe smiled.

While they were distracted a demon flamed in behind them, throwing a fireball at their backs. Paige having hearing him throw it, turned around and orbed out so the fireball couldn't hit her. Now everyone knew that the demon was there.

Paige orbed back in front of Wyatt and the boy and stood protectively in front of them.

Leo walked back and took Paige's place as she went to go help fight the demon. The sisters saw that it was a Tremor demon, one of Tak's minions.

The Tremor demon flamed out confusing the sisters but flamed back in front of Leo and the boys.

"I did not come to fight" the demon said "I just came to get the boy"

"Tough luck, you can't have him" Wyatt said.

"He's the property of my Lord, he rightfully belongs to us. Now give him back" the demon shouted.

Seeing that Leo and Wyatt weren't going to move her forcefully threw Leo and Wyatt out of the way and went to grab the boy. The boy didn't want to go back, he was backing up against the wall. Wishing he was anywhere else, he willed himself to get away, only to disappear in blue orbs.

Everyone except the demon was shocked. They knew that they wanted the kid back bad, but not why they wanted him. What shocked them the most was that he could orb, a whitelighter power.

"Damn, Tak said he wouldn't have his powers" the demon said before flaming out to follow the boy.

"What just happened" Wyatt asked as he stood up.

"Hurry, we have to find him" Piper cried "Leo can you sense him"

Leo closed his eyes and looked for him, after a minute he found him.

"Yea, Golden Gate Bridge" Leo said orbing to the bridge. Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and followed Leo. Wyatt followed them.

As the materialized on the bridge they saw the boy standing on the middle staring with wide eyes at the city below. Before they could do anything the demon flamed in and walked toward him.

Piper was ready this time and blew him up. Wyatt walked over to the boy and saw him holding Alex tightly.

"I did as you said" the boy said. Wyatt smiled and took the boys hand and orbed back to the manor.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Finally that's over with. Please R&R


	4. Kidnapped Again

Plutobaby494: I BACK

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, (cries)

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 4

Wyatt orbed the boy back to the manor because he didn't think that he had the hand of it yet. Leo and the sisters followed. As soon as they got there the boy collapsed from exhaustion and fell into Wyatt's arms.

"Wyatt, why don't you orb him up to my bed, so we can get this sorted out" Piper said and Wyatt disappeared in blue orbs with the boy.

"Ok, so now we know that he's not a demon" Paige said smiling sheepishly.

"How, did he get whitelighter powers" Piper asked staring at her husband.

"I don't know, I should go ask the Elders" Leo said orbing out.

"Great, just great" Piper said rolling her eyes and the spot where her husband once was.

"Ok, he's up in your room mom" Wyatt said walking in the kitchen.

"Thank you sweetie, why don't you go to bed too" Piper asked her son.

"No mom I'm…."he was interrupted by a huge yawn "not tired.

"Ya, well your actions say otherwise, now get to bed" Piper said pushing her son out of the kitchen "And I will come and check on you if you don't" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

Leo orbed down right as he left and faced the girls.

"Well, what did the all knowing ones say?" Paige asked her brother-in-law.

"Not much, but they think that the great power serge has something to do with the boy, because it happened right after you rescued him" Leo explained.

"Great, now we have a powerful whitelighter on our hands and some demons want him" Piper ranted.

"Actually, the Elders think that he's half-witch and half-whitelighter, just like Paige" Leo said.

"But how did that happen" Phoebe asked shocked at this news.

"The Elders don't know" Leo replied.

"Than what good are they" Piper said.

Leo glared at his wife and continued "They do think that he was kidnapped at an early age and raised as a slave"

"Well we won't get any answers tonight" Paige said "Come on I'll orb you home" She said to Phoebe and they disappeared in a shower of blue lights.

Defeated Piper left to go to bed and Leo realized something "Hey Honey, where am I going to sleep?"

&&&&&&&&&THE NEXT MORNING&&&&&&&&&&&&

The young boy woke up in the same bed as yesterday with bright lights in his eyes, when he was living in the underworld rarely would he ever see sunlight and his eyes weren't used to it yet. With white lights behind his eyes he stood up and walked back downstairs were he guessed on of those lady's were. As he stepped through the door he saw the on he remembered as Piper and her son sitting at the table. Wyatt noticed him first and motioned him to come over and sit down.

"Hey sleepy head, did you have a good sleep" Wyatt asked using one of his Aunt Paige's favorite sayings in the morning. The boy nodded and went and sat down. Right as he sat down Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Morning" Phoebe said as she went over and kissed Wyatt on the cheek.

"Morning, Aunt Phoebe" Wyatt said with his mouth full.

"Wyatt, don't eat with your mouth full" Piper said as she laid food down in front of the boy.

"Hey, how are you this morning" Paige asked sitting down next to him. In all of his life, Tak had never asked how he was doing or felt. So this question was a surprise for him and he didn't answer. Wyatt looked over at him.

"It's ok" he said to him thinking he wouldn't answer out of fright.

"What did I say" Paige asked her older sisters, who shrugged in return.

"I'm sorry" the boy said.

"No, it's ok, really" Paige feeling guilty.

"Hey, we never got your name, we can't keep calling you the boy" Phoebe asked him trying to steer the conversation to something happier.

The boy took a long pause thinking of something to tell them, and finally decided on the truth. "I don't have a name"

"Of course you do, everyone has a name" Pipe said.

"I don't, my master didn't know my original name and didn't bother naming me, and he just called me boy" He said.

Piper looked at him feeling sad for the boy for not knowing his own name and looked into his green eyes. And than for a semi second she thought she saw her baby in them, Big Chris who had come back and died. And than everything came together, the same sad look that big Chris would give him was staring back at her with this child. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked over to the boy. Kneeling in front of the boy, she took his hands.

"How did you come to be with Tak" Piper asked her voice cracking.

"My parents abandoned me, when I was little and gave me to Tak" the boy answered. Looking away from the boy she set her gaze on her sisters who had come to the same conclusion she had.

"Chris" Piper said before grabbing the boy and enveloping him in a hug, again the boy tensed but soon gave in and let himself be hugged.

Phoebe and Paige went over to her sister and new found nephew and hugged him also. Wyatt was really confused now, not only did his mom and aunts hug him but for some odd reason he felt a connection to the boy, like a brotherly connection ever since he met him.

"What's going on" Wyatt asked confused.

Phoebe and Paige looked up at Wyatt tears shinning in their eyes, but Piper didn't let go of the boy, and kept a firm hold on him, thinking that if she did he would disappear again.

"Wyatt this is your brother, Chris" Paige said.

Wyatt just stood there unbelieving for a second, before looking into the boys eyes, when his baby brother was first brought home, his mom took him into her arms with the new baby and said "That's your brother Wyatt" and he looked down into his brother's bright green eyes, his dad's eyes. He knew that this boy and the baby that was stolen from them all those years ago were the same person. This little boy was his baby brother. He silently promised him that he would be there for his brother like he should have been all those years ago. He would never let evil get their hands on him and kill the demon that would dare touch his baby brother.

Pipers thoughts were almost the same, she was promising herself the same exact thing, except when she found the demon that did this, hell would be looking like a fine place right now.

Wyatt ran over to his mom and Chris and hugged them, while Phoebe and Paige smiled a teary smile.

Chris getting a little scared at all the attention somehow wished he was at the other side of the room, and he orbed there. Taking a Step back from the other people in the room and looking at them like they were crazy.

"Chris" Piper said trying to take a step closer to her son.

"I'm not Chris, I sorry about your son, but I'm not him" Chris said trying to make himself and the others in the room believe.

"Please baby" Piper said trying again, but that only made Chris step further back.

"You are him, please understand this" Phoebe said also trying to make him see.

"NO" Chris yelled and took off towards the front door.

Wyatt saw where he was headed and cut him off. Chris tried to run around him but only got caught in Wyatt's arms. Holding his brother down Wyatt tried to calm him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Piper, Phoebe and Paige came running into the room, Piper had tears streaming down her face.

"We have to stop him before he hurts himself or Wyatt" Paige said orbing the Book of Shadows down to her.

Before they could do anything Chris suddenly gasped and lowered his head, they all noticed it as when Phoebe got premonitions. They waited for him to come out of it so he could tell him what he saw.

_Chris's Premonition_

_A man is standing over a baby crib, reaching down and picking up the baby. The demon who he reckonized as Arkon put a vial with blue liquid to the baby's mouth and down his throat. _

"_Until it is time, young Christopher" he said than shimmering out. _

_Piper and her husband standing in the doorway of their son's room. A little boy that is watching them from his bed and their parents leaving the room. . _

_Arkon coming back to the crib and picks up the baby again. The little boy laying next to the crib waking up and crying alerting his parents. Leo, Piper and her sisters running into the room and Arkon smirking at them than shimmering out. Piper falling to her knees and screaming for her lost little boy. _

_Piper, Phoebe and Paige slaving over a giant book, and Leo standing in the middle with his eyes closed, with a look of concentration on is face, looking for their child with tears in their eyes. _

_End Premonition_

Chris fell limp in Wyatt's hold fell to his knees with tears coming down his face, for the first time in a very long while, he cried. Pipe rushed forward to see if he was ok.

"I saw it, the night they took me away" Chris said quietly.

"I know, I know baby" Piper said holding him by his shoulders, while also rocking him back and forth. Wyatt came up to his brother and put his head in his Chris's lap and cried also, Phoebe and Paige did the same thing from across the room.

Leo chose to orb in right that moment and interrupt everyone, but only Phoebe and Paige took notice of him. He stared at his son and wife holding on to the boy crying.

"What's going on" he asked gaining everyone's attention.

"Leo, we found out who the boy is" Paige said happily.

"Who" Leo asked not taking his eyes off his son and wife.

"Leo, can't you see, he's your son, Chris" Phoebe said.

Leo looked back at him not believing them but saw Piper's and Leo's reactions to him, and than looked into the boys green eyes, his green eyes. Leo rushed over and grabbed him never wanting to let go and broke down.

Tak watched them from the doorway, they hadn't noticed him flame in.

"How, touching" he said gaining everyone's attention, "Sorry to disappoint you but I will be taking him now"

Piper and Wyatt stood protectively in front of Chris, while Leo did the same.

"Over my dead body" Phoebe said.

"Now, I don't want to fight, I just want to take my property and leave" Tak said.

"He's not your property" Leo shouted at Tak.

"Actually that's where you're wrong" Tak said as three demons flamed in behind Chris and shoved Wyatt, Piper and Leo away. Grabbing Chris forcefully by the shoulders and flaming out only to reappear by Tak.

"NO, CHRIS" Piper shouted.

"Now, Now, you'd better behave or I'll just have to hurt him" Tak said pulling out an athame and putting it on Chris's neck drawing blood.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Now, I'm going to leave and your precious Chris will be unharmed, got it" Tak said.

Tak flamed away with Chris, as Piper sunk to her knees crying.

"No" she muttered over and over again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Hee, Hee, I'm so evil!

PLEASE R&R


	5. Tortured Soul

Plutobaby494: I should warn you before you continue, this is a very sad chapter, that includes abuse of Little Chris, READ FORWARD AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, so get your lawyers off me.

Chapter 5

The first thing that Chris saw was a face full of dirt, after flaming to one of his many lairs, Tak threw Chris onto the ground. Than grabbed him roughly by his arm and dragged him back over to the pole in the ground. Than securely fastening Chris's ankle to the pole with a chain.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble, and now on top of that I have the Charmed ones on my tail" Tak shouted at Chris.

"Well, I'll have to teach you some manners now, won't I" Tak said summoning one of his demon minions. The demon carried a black whip that Chris recognized immediately.

Chris's eyes widened and he back up trying to get away, but could not get far with his ankle trapped.

"Pleeasse…I…didn't…."Chris stuttered trying to get him to change his mind.

"Didn't. Didn't what?" Tak asked sneering at Chris.

Tak brought the whip down and Chris had to turn so the whip wouldn't strike his face, so it hit his already scarred back. Chris bit his lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall, because if he showed weakness it would only hurt worse. Tak brought the whip down again and again until Chris that his back would explode, all of his other beatings were child's play compared to the pain he was feeling.

Finally after what felt like hours to Chris, Tak stopped and left the room full well knowing that Chris couldn't move and would probably be unconscious in a couple of minutes. Chris's back was bloody and sore, whip marks that had already started healing reopened again along with the new ones. Chris felt like dying his body exploding with pain he closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper and Leo sat on the couch in the attic, watching as Phoebe kept scying and came up with nothing. Using one of Chris's old baby shirts they watched as the crystal kept circling around the map. Wyatt sat in Paige's arms across the room, quietly watching his parents hold each other while Paige held her eldest nephew close.

Phoebe finally gave up and looked at her family, Piper had not seemed to be watching her anymore and started watching empty space while Leo just continued to hold her.

"We'll find him sweetie" Phoebe said walking over to her sister and brother-in-law.

"What if we don't? Like last time and let him live with that evil demon, thinking that his parents don't love him" Piper said starting to hyperventilate.

"That won't happen, he knows he has parents this time and that we will find a way to find him" Paige said. Wyatt climbed off Paige's lap and went to sit in the middle of the floor.

Orbing Alex to him and hugging him tightly he said "I bet he's so scared" looking up at his mom and dad.

Piper smiled at her son, than stood up. "That's why we are not going to stop looking for him" she said.

Leo stood up also and faced his family "I think we are going about this all wrong" he stated.

"What do you mean" Paige asked.

"We shouldn't be looking for Chris, we should be looking for the demon that took him " Leo explained.

"And wherever Tak is going to be, Chris will be also" Phoebe said catching on.

"Exactly" Leo finished with a smile.

"Ok, I'll find the spell, for the Tremor Demons, so they can tell us where Tak's lair is and Paige, get the crystals. I don't think that they will talk voluntarily" Phoebe said.

"On it" Paige said heading for the crystals.

Piper stood watching he sisters with tears in her eyes, finally they were getting somewhere.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris woke up in a small cavern that he quessed was his new room. For a normal sized man this room would seem cramped and small but for a small skinny six year old boy, this space was quite alright. Getting up on his elbow he gasped as his pain seared across his back, remembering yesterday he fell to the floor, lying on his stomach so not to harm any more pain to his back. If he laid still, it would not hurt as bad, so he guessed that it only hurt when he moved. Lying in the cold dirt with only what remained of his shirt, he thought about his family, his mother and aunts, that he never got to know. Especially his brother Wyatt, all his life he never had anyone to look up to, he never had someone that he could call his friend. Wyatt filled this spot good and for the first time in his entire life he felt loved and wanted. All his protective barriers that he put up with Tak and Arkon were crumbling at his feet. And now his new found powers that he was just getting able to get used to. He tried using that special teleporting power that he did when he was at that house but found that either it didn't want to work or he was way too weak to use it.

The door to his room opened **(Authors Note: This new lair is like an underground house, so that's why there are doors.) **and one of Arkon's friends that had helped torture Chris all the time came through, his name was Jaqar. Jarqar walked over and grabbed a handful of Chris's hair and lifted him up off the ground.

"Tak want's you" he snarled at Chris, usually he would take the time with Arkon to tease and beat him up but since Arkon was gone, he had become more brutal. He thought that even though the Charmed Ones killed his friend, Chris was with them so he could just easily blame Chris and get his revenge. Jaqar dragged Chris out of his room and into the main rooms and dropped him at Tak's feet, Chris's body screamed in pain.

"So my little slave, have we learned your lesson" Tak asked in a babyish.

Chris nodded numbly and tried to stand up but all that earned him was a kick to the gut, by Jaqar, that knocked the wind out of him.

"Now, we have a little problem, the Charmed Ones are still out looking for you" Tak said, ignoring the pained look on Chris's face.

Chris lowered his head and smiled so he wouldn't be seen. Unfortunately Jaqar saw him and kicked him in the gut again. This time Jaqar was rewarded with a loud cracking noise that meant that he broke a few ribs. Pain spread across his chest area like wildfire, clutching his chest he in pain he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling, as he kneeled in front of Tak. As soon as he got his emotions under control he opened his eyes to stare at his master.

Lowering his eyes to the floor he waited as Tak stood up and walked over to him and forcefully grabbing his chin and forcing Chris to look at him.

"What are we going to do with you" Tak said grinning at Chris's pain. Chris could feel bruises starting to form where Tak was gripping his chin.

"YOUR GOING TO LET GO OF MY SON" Piper yelled across the cave, getting everyone's attention. Tak smiled at the three new comers as if he had planned on them being here.

"And If I don't" Tak taunted.

"We'll vanquish your sorry ass" Phoebe yelled angry at how he was treating her nephew.

"Oh, but if you do you'll end up vanquishing Chris here too" Tak said smiling at the Charmed Ones knowing that they wouldn't dare risk it.

Piper glared at Tak and Phoebe and Paige were doing something similar. Tak smiled one more time and grabbed a knife that he had hidden in his clothes. Turning Chris around, he stabbed him in the stomach and watched as horror crept up on the Charmed Ones faces.

Chris's eyes widened as he stared down at the silver blade stuck into his belly and out his stomach. His stomach feeling with pain as he looked up to his master.

"Why" he asked and to his surprise Tak answered.

"If I can't have you, No one can" He said pushing Chris over to his family.

"Noooo! Chris, hold on" Piper said than turned to her sister.

"Orb us to Leo, NOW" Piper said and everyone grabbed on to Paige. Paige concentrated on orbing to the manor but opened her eyes in horror.

"I can't" Paige said turning chalky white.

Tak laughed at their efforts and got their attention.

"Well, as I said, If I can't have him, Nobody will. Did you really think I would be stupid enough to not expect you to come and try to save him. Please I'm not that stupid." Tak said.

"This room is made so no one can orb in or out, your precious whitelighter won't be coming. You get to sit and watch as your son slips away." Tak said flaming out.

Phoebe and Paige looked at down at Chris, watching sadly as their nephew fought for his life. Piper felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on. Her son that she just found, was dying in her arms and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Mom" Chris gasped as colors became shadows. Piper smiled, her baby just called her mom.

"Don't worry, your going to be ok, we'll find a way out of this and than we will go home" Piper whispered in his ear, comforting him.

"Mom, it hurts" Chris said again "Make it stop"

Piper burst out into tears and laid her head on her sons, "Please hold, on for mommy" Piper cried.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: If I could not get anymore eviler. That was probably the most hardest chapter to write, so sad. I WARNED YOU!

PLEASE R&R


	6. New Beginnings

Plutobaby494: I would like to thank all of my reviewers, for sticking with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

"LEO" Piper shouted hoping that somehow he could hear them and come. She had been calling him for awhile now. Looking down at Chris, Piper called her husband again. Chris was lying on the floor with his head in Pipers lap, with a huge knife wound that was bleeding badly. Phoebe was kneeling over his body with some cloth off her shirt trying to stop the bleeding, with no success.

"I can't stop the bleeding" Phoebe said wiping off the new coat of blood that had formed.

Paige was sitting near Chris, holding his small hand, staring at him with tears running down her face. Watching as the same thing happened with big Chris and could do nothing to stop it.

Piper sat with Chris's head in her lap and whispered comforting things into his ear.

"Please hold on for Mommy, please baby" Piper pleaded as Chris's bright green eyes started dulling.

"I'm cold" Chris said, struggling for air. Each breath Chris took was painful and his voice sounded weezy.

"I know, baby" Piper said stroking Chris's dark brown hair.

"I'm sorry" Chris said again, shocking the Charmed Ones. Willing his mothers face to come back into view.

"For what" Piper gasped looking at Chris, Phoebe and Paige were doing the same.

"For being weak, I couldn't stand up to him ever" Chris said. Piper took her son and held him like you would a baby and kissed his forehead.

"Never, do you have to be sorry for that" Piper said hugging Chris's small frame to hers.

"I love you so much, baby" Piper said smiling down at him.

Chris smiled at his mom, willing his eyes to open one last time to see her, but exhaustion and blood loss one won and he fell into darkness.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper, Phoebe and Paige watched as he lost consciousness and he took his last breath and his chest became still. Crying on Phoebe's shoulders Paige looked at her nephew as he died.

Piper hugged the now lifeless body of her son to her and her sisters hugged each other crying.

After Chris died the orbing barrier died and Paige grabbed Phoebes hand and Pipers shoulder. She orbed out of the cave and appeared in the attic. Piper stood up and walked over to the couch, laying her son's body on it.

"Paige, will you go keep Wyatt from coming up here. I don't think he can handle it" Piper said not taking her eyes off her son's body.

Paige nodded silently and left the attic as Leo came rushing in. Leo paled when he saw Chris lying motionless on the couch. Walking over and sunk to his knees in front of him.

"Chris" Leo said quietly tears running down his face as he realized that his son was dead "No".

Phoebe left the attic quietly letting Piper and Leo grieve over Chris alone and went downstairs to see how Paige was holding up. Walking into Wyatt's room, she saw Wyatt was sitting on Paige's lap. Paige had a red face from crying and was forcing herself to smile for Wyatt's sake.

Seeing his aunt walk into the room, Wyatt asked "Where's Chris"

Phoebe walked over and kneeled in front of her nephew.

"He's…" Phoebe paused and looked at Paige, both were thinking the same thing, they couldn't break Wyatt's heart, "He's upstairs"

"Can I go see him" Wyatt said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Why don't we let your mom and dad have a few moments with him" Phoebe said smiling at Wyatt.

"PHOEBE, PAIGE COME UP HERE" Piper's scream came from the attic.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chris opened his eyes and was in a white room, with nothing in it, no door to get out, no furniture to rest on. Chris realized that he didn't feel any pain anymore, looking down he was his shirt was bloody and he could see the wound but there was not pain. Taking a better looked around the room he noticed that he wasn't the only one in it. A man stood at the other end staring at Chris. Before Chris could say anything the man spoke.

"We need to hurry, your soul wants to move on" he said walking over to Chris.

"Am I dead?" Chris asked.

"Yes, unfortunately you are, but we need to change that" the man said. When Chris got a better look at him he noticed that the man looked exactly like him, green eyes, his face, but this person was a lot older.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm you, an older you" the man answered.

"How?" Chris asked feeling light headed. He suddenly felt like he was floating.

"I don't have time to explain, but we need to get you back, your journey is not finished yet" Big Chris said.

The older one walked over and put a hand over Chris's chest and suddenly all the pain he wasn't feeling came back. He felt his heart start and he took a shallow breath.

"The white room was fading and the attic was coming in clear, before the man disappeared, he needed to ask some questions.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm not finished with my journey? What journey?" Chris asked.

"I'll explain later" he answered as he disappeared.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper and Leo watched as their son took a huge gulp of air and tried to breath. A golden light surrounded the knife wound and the blood disappeared. As soon as the wound was gone the golden light disappeared. Piper was the first to react by calling her sisters. She couldn't believe it, she had another chance. Thanking who ever did this she went over and hugged her son.

Phoebe and Paige came running into the attic thinking a demon attacked. They stared as they saw their sister hugging Chris who was very much alive. Leo was hugging Chris also, tears of joy falling down his already red face.

"How" Phoebe asked walking up to her nephew.

"He said I wasn't finished" Chris said. Confusion came onto the sisters and Leo's face as they tried to tell what he said. They were interrupted when Wyatt came through the door.

"Chris, your back" Wyatt said smiling.

Chris nodded and stood up, Wyatt ran over to Chris and wrapped him in a hug, but than stopped as Chris gasped in pain. Looking at his brother carefully he saw Chris clutch his chest and his face screw up in pain. That other man may have healed the knife wound but the broken ribs were still there, which meant that the whip marks would be their also.

Piper rushed over to her son's side and tried to see what was causing the pain.

"Leo, heal him" Piper said, worry in her voice.

Leo went over to his son and guessed that a few of his ribs were probably broken, trying to hide his anger on his face, for the demon that dared hurt his son, he put his hands over his chest and the ribs healed instantly.

Chris rubbed his chest and looked at his father gratefully "Thanks" he said.

Piper came over and grabbed him by his shoulders and said "Are you hurt anywhere else" she was also trying to hide her anger not wanting to scare her son.

Chris nodded his head, nothing serious like the ribs bruises and other stuff, but other than that he was ok.

Phoebe and Paige came over and hugged him also, than Phoebe suddenly let go.

"Let's go have dinner, to celebrate" she said. Paige nodded her head in agreement looking at Piper.

Piper laughed at her sisters and than said "People it's eight in the morning"

"Oh" Phoebe said staring at the sunlight shinning though the window.

"Can I go to bed" Chris asked quietly.

"Of, course you can, you must be exhausted" Piper said.

"You can sleep in my bed" Piper continued, walking him to her bedroom.

Chris laid down and shut his eyes, Piper came over and kissed Chris on the head and quietly left.

Chris heard his mother leave and sighed, confusing thoughts were swirling around in his head.

He was not finished, with his journey, what journey, all his life he had waited on somebody. How could a lowly slave do anything? But he was about to find out that he was very wrong.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" a voice said in his head,

Chris opened his eyes in alarm and looked around the room, expecting a demon to jump out.

"Man your jumpy" the voice continued. Finally Chris recognized who the voice belonged to. That man who said he was him, an older him. Chris shut his eyes and thought a question.

"Who are you" he asked.

"I thought we had already been over this, I'm you, an older you" he said.

"Oh" Chris said tiredly "So what am I supposed to call you, I can't call you older me" Chris asked.

"You can call me Perry, Ok" Perry said.

"Ok" Chris said yawning.

"Your tired, get some rest, I'll explain everything later" Perry said.

Chris was asleep before Perry had finished his sentence. Perry sighed.

Little did Chris know that his journey had just begun.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Well, what did you think?

PLEASE R&R


	7. A new life

Plutobaby494: Ok, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was busy writing another story, but I didn't forget about you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Chris's powers: Freeze time, blow things up, empathy, telepathy, healing, orbing, sensing, astral projection, and telekinesis.

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 7

A few weeks after Chris died and came back, the Halliwells life went back to normal, well as normal as possible. Chris was getting used to having powers. All of the charmed one's powers and more. He hadn't told anyone about Perry, not because he didn't want to, because Perry had asked him not too and wouldn't explain why.

Piper wouldn't let Chris go anywhere without her sisters, her or Leo with him. As annoying as that was, he was glad that someone cared about him for once.

Chris started Magic School and went with Wyatt to learn how to control his new powers. His family was trying to help Chris get used to not following orders and to stand up for himself. Wyatt and Chris bonded instantly; he loved to play with Wyatt.

Wyatt sneaked over to his brother's bedroom and opened the door quietly, it was six in the morning and only his mom and him were awake or so he thought. Chris had always been a light sleeper, the slightest noise woke him up, he had trained his body to listen in case Arkon or Jaqar had decided to pay him a little visit. Usually Wyatt was asleep, and his mom had to drag him out of bed, but today was a special day, Chris's birthday. His very first since he was back. Wyatt sneaked over to his brother's bed and yanked the covers right off him, but saw Chris was already awake. Wyatt pouted at Chris, clearly wanting to surprise his brother. Chris just smiled and let Wyatt drag him downstairs where his mom was making breakfast.

Arriving in the kitchen, Piper smiled at them "Morning boys" She said walking over and kissing Chris on the cheek "Happy Birthday" She said to Chris. Chris smiled and ran over to the table. Perry was snoring in his head, annoying the hell out of Chris. Leo chose that moment to orb in right in front of the table "Hey, buddy, Happy Birthday" he said giving him a big hug.

"Thanks" Chris said shyly.

Phoebe and Paige orbed right after him and said Happy Birthday to Chris. Phoebe gave Chris a bone crushing hug, resulting in Piper forcing her off, saying that he had to breath. Paige started laughing at her sisters, Piper was lecturing Phoebe on how to handle her son and Phoebe was doing mock hurt. Paige turned to her youngest nephew and hugged him a little more lightly or Piper would be all over her too. Paige than moved to her oldest nephew and gave him a hug too. Piper sighed loudly and knocked the salt shaker over which caused Chris to jump, the sudden movement scared him. Everyone looked at him with grins on their faces, Chris's face, turned red and he looked at his hands in his lap.

The orange juice pitcher suddenly blew up spraying his aunts with juice. Wyatt burst out laughing at his now dripping aunts.

Piper glared mock anger at her oldest son, but Chris knew he did it. Whenever he got high emotions of anger or Sadness things just blew up. Chris grabbed his head like he was in pain and lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said in a monotone voice.

Piper noticed this and ran over to her son, taking his hands and making him look at her.

"It wasn't your fault" Piper said sternly.

"But…" Chris started.

"NO, It was an accident" Piper said gripping her sons chin. Not hard but making him look at her.

Chris cringed as memories went through his head, Piper noticed and let go of him, drawing him into a hug.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry" she said trying to talk to her son.

Perry woke up in his head taking a huge yawn, making Chris jump again.

"What did I miss" he said.

"Nothing Perry, why don't you go back to bed, things were a lot quieter without you" Chris thought.

To everyone else in the room it looked like Chris was staring off into space, not a premonition stare but just staring. Piper got worried and tried to make her son say something.

"Chris, what's the matter?" she said.

"Chris" Leo said coming over.

"Hey, grumpy pants, I don't like being stuck in your head either, but I am so get used to it. And for your information everyone's staring at you weird" Perry said than going silent.

Chris looked up at his family's worried eyes.

"I'm fine" Chris said.

Piper looked at her son not believing him, but let it go. She went over and hugged her son again.

"Come on dudes, lets go. Were going to be late for Magic School" Paige said grabbing Wyatt's hand. Piper let go of her son and he walked over to Paige, they orbed to Magic School.

"Ok, get to class" Paige said and watched as Wyatt grabbed Chris's hand and ran off.

Wyatt pulled Chris into their classroom and over to a bunch of his friends.

"Hey Wyatt" a girl said ignoring Chris.

"Hey Ali" Wyatt said smiling at her. Ali smiled back and while Wyatt was saying hello to another one of his friends scowled at Chris. Nobody knew of Chris's past except Wyatt and Paige, and Piper wanted to keep it that way.

Chris frowned and held tighter onto Wyatt's hand, Wyatt didn't notice.

Ms.Farson their teacher walked into the room and everyone got in their seat.

"Ok, Today, I will be testing you individually to see how you are progressing in your studies" She said and summoning a student into another room. As soon as she left chatter broke loose and everyone was out of their seats talking. Soon the kid came out smiling to himself and joined the rest of them.

"Allison" Ms.Farson called and Ali left for the same room. Ali came back two minutes later also smiling "Top that Wyatt" she said.

Wyatt smirked at her and said "Don't worry, I will". Wyatt heard his name being called and looked at Chris who was holding onto his hand tightly again.

"I'll be back in a minute, little brother" Wyatt said prying his hand from Chris and smiling at him. After Wyatt shut the door to the room, Ali stood up and looked at Chris.

Chris suddenly felt scared as Wyatt left him; no one was really looking at him except Ali who was smirking at him.

She walked up to him and gave him a violent shove. Chris fell on his butt and stared back at her.

"What's your deal, you cling to Wyatt like someone's trying to kill you. Get away from him, ever since you showed up Wyatt doesn't pay attention to me anymore. It's always Chris this and Chris that. You're grown up, now act like it" she said.

"I'm sorry" Chris said lowering his eyes.

"What! Are you just going to sit there and take that?" Perry said in his head.

Chris ignored him and continued to stare at the floor.

"Let me at her. Let me at her" Perry said.

Ali grabbed Chris's arm and he felt his skin heat up. Ali's powers were with fire; she could throw it and heat any part of her body at will.

The hairs on Chris's hand began to singe, and the door Wyatt went through came open. The heat suddenly left and Ali loosed her tight grip.

"What's going on? Chris are you ok?" Wyatt said running over to him.

"Nothing Wyatt, he fell and I was helping him up" Ali said faking innocence.

"Is that true" Wyatt said looking at Chris.

"Tell her the truth" Perry said "That she's an evil lying cow"

"Yea, I was just clumsy and fell, Ali was just helping me up" Chris said giving Wyatt a shaky smile. Perry groaned and said "We have to work on your people skills"

Ali smiled and let go, Wyatt didn't notice the giant red hand print on Chris's arm, a giant burn that was starting to itch.

"Chris" Ms.Farson called. Chris stood up and went forward. Shutting the door he took a seat across from her desk.

"Now, show me your powers" She said staring at him through her round glasses. Ms.Farson was in her late fifty's; Chris gulped and tried to concentrate on his magic. Perry was silent waiting. Nothing happened.

Ms.Farson let out a sigh and started marking on a clipboard with a huge feathered quill. Chris's cheeks burned in shame, and the bulb in the lamp blew up. Ms.Farson jumped not expecting it as the rest of the bulbs in the surrounding lamps blew up the same way. Ms.Farson let out a shriek as the room went black. She snapped her fingers and the big lights came on. She dismissed him, and he wished he was anywhere else. He didn't want to face all the other kids out there who had probably heard Ms.Farson yell. Magic granted his wish and he disappeared in blue lights.

Materializing on the golden gate bridge Chris looked over the water. Orbs appeared behind him, and his father came over.

"What's the matter buddy" he said gently.

"Nothing" Chris replied monotonously.

Leo hugged him and looked over at the water with him. Chris started shaking and tears fell down his face, Leo looked at him worriedly.

"I blew up stuff again" he said.

Leo chuckled at his son and took his hand "Come on lets go home" he said than orbed away.

&&&&&&IN A CAVE SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD&&&&&&&&&&&

Tak was sitting on his knees cowering in front of a cloaked demon.

"I'm sorry, my lord" he stammered.

"I gave you one simple task, get his powers or find a way to sway him to the side of evil, but you screwed up and let him get away" the demon seethed.

"I couldn't get his powers. I had to get rid of him, that boy has too much power for him to handle. And so the charmed one's could not use him against us" Tak said.

"And yet he is still alive" he said.

"I tried my lord. I stabbed him and put up an orb blocking barrier. I didn't expect his counter part to save him" Tak said.

"Yet he did, and now he is gone" the demon said anger radiating through the cave "And now because of your incompetence and failure, you have allowed him to escape"

"I'm sorry, my lord" Tak said fear evident in his voice.

"Tak, you fail me one more time and there will be hell to pay. Find him and bring him to me, alive" the demon said than shimmered out.

Tak stood up and glared at the place where the demon was.

"JAQAR" Tak yelled summoning him.

"Yes, Tak" Jaqar said flaming in front of him.

"We have to find the boy, and deliver him fast. We can't waste any time getting his powers" Tak said.

"Why can't we just kill him again? I don't think he could save himself again" Jaqar said annoyed. Jaqar suddenly went flying and hit the cave wall.

"No, unfortunately we can't kill the brat. My master wants him alive" Tak screamed at Jaqar.

"So what's the plan" Jaqar said standing up.

"Get some demons ready, were going to attack the Manor and get him" Tak said. Jaqar nodded and flamed out.

"You can run, but you can't hide" Tak said.

TO BE CONINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, I'm done!

PLEASE R&R


	8. Past Visions

Plutobaby494: Sorry it took so long. I had a virus for a while than I had to update all my stories at once. Anyway, here is the next one for ya!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, it's a fact!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 8

Leo and Chris orbed in the kitchen and Chris was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug by his mom. Chris flinched at first but than gave in and let himself be hugged. As soon as he was let go his mom grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you ever do that again, you gave me a heart attack disappearing like that!" Piper cried than pulled Chris in for another hug.

"I'm sorry" Chris said putting his face into his mom's shirt and gripping her tight.

Piper realized her mistake and pulled Chris out again.

"No, its ok, you just scared me. I didn't mean to yell at you" she said more gently.

"Just please don't do that again. I don't think I can bear it if you died again" she said.

Chris nodded, and Leo came over and grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Are you ok, son?" he asked and Chris nodded.

"Ok why don't you go play" he said. Chris just nodded again and turned to leave when he brushed his burnt arm against the counter on the way out of the kitchen. Piper and Leo noticed this and came running over, taking a firm but gentle grasp on his arm which stopped him in his tracks.

"What happened to your arm?" Piper asked staring at him intently.

Chris paused and remembered his day at school, Ali and her burning him.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine" he said trying to convince her and get out of the room but Piper wouldn't take that as an answer and lifted up his sleeve. Both parents gasped when they saw the large red burns on his arm.

"Chris, who did this to you? Did a demon attack?" Leo asked looking at his wife. Piper had a mixed up expression on her face, anger, disbelief, and shock were all their.

"None one, those are from a long time ago" he said hoping that they would buy it.

Piper and Leo didn't but kept quiet, knowing that they would get nowhere asking him, they would have to call phoebe and see if she can get a premonition off him.

Leo put his hand over the burns and a golden glow appeared taking the marks and the pain away.

Wyatt orbed in right after they were healed and ran over to Chris.

"Chris, where were you, I was worried when you didn't come out of Ms.Farson's room, so I called Aunt Paige and she said that you orbed out right after your examination" Wyatt said hugging his brother.

"I just wanted to get away and I accidentally blew up her office!" Chris said lowering his head in shame. To his surprise Wyatt burst out laughing.

"Good job, someone needed to do it, she had the worst sense of style" he said still laughing.

"Wyatt!" Piper scolded with a little anger still in her voice.

"What, she did!" he said smiling.

"Wyatt, why don't you take you brother upstairs and play, dinner will be ready soon and you won't have a lot of time afterward to play" Leo said.

Wyatt nodded and he and Chris ran out, planning to play their favorite game, Orb and seek.

After they left Piper stomped over to the dinner she had started preparing when he son and husband orbed in, putting out some of her anger into her moves. Leo sighed and walked over to his angry wife.

"Honey, you can't blame Chris!" he said putting his arms around her shoulders.

"I don't blame him" she said coldly throwing his arms off herself and continuing.

"Than why are you angry?" Leo said putting his hand on his hips.

"What is going to happen the next time he's hurt, what if it's life threatening? Is he just going to sit and let if get worse like today?" Piper said turning to her husband.

"Piper, it wasn't that bad!" he said.

"Not this time it wasn't, but what about the next time?" she said again.

"Piper" Leo said sighing.

"Don't Piper me, tell me Leo, what's going to happen?" she cried.

"We won't let it happen next time" he said trying to reassure her.

"Like we did this time, we swore that when we found Chris again that we wouldn't let anything happen to him again. Do you remember that Leo?" she said angrily.

"Piper, pleas- Leo started but stopped when she burst out into tears and laid her head into her hand.

Leo walked over and put his arms around her lovingly.

"I can't lose him a third time. I can't" she cried.

"We won't. I won't let anything happen to either or out boys" he said holding her. Piper finally calmed down and stopped crying, just letting Leo hold her. They stayed like this until Paige and Phoebe orbed in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Paige said smirking.

"No you aren't but, Phoebe can you do me a favor?" Piper asked.

"Of, course sweetie" she said.

"Can you try and get a premonition off Chris to see what happened today?" she asked walking closer to her sisters.

"Piper, I already told you what happened, he just blew up a teacher's office, no biggy" Paige said.

"No that's not why" Piper said.

"Than why?" Paige asked.

"When I brought him home today we found two large burn marks on his arms today, we want to know where the came from" Leo spoke up.

"But can't they just be leftovers from when he was with… Tak! Paige said and grimaced when she got to his name, he was still hated around this house for what he did to Chris.

"No, these were new. They were done some time today" Leo said uncomfortably.

"Can you Pheebs?" Piper pleaded with her sister.

"Of course, sweetie" she said going to find Chris, who was most likely with Wyatt.

"CHRIS, WYATT!" she yelled up the stairs. Two orbs made their way down next to her, and Wyatt and Chris appeared next to her.

"Hey guys, can I borrow you for a moment Chris?" she said and he nodded walking towards her with Wyatt right behind him. She sat him on the couch and gently touched his forehead. At first nothing happened but than she felt the familiar feeling of getting a premonition.

_/Flashback/ _

_A young Chris was sleeping in a damp corner of a cave in the underworld. He wore ripped rags for clothes and was as skinny as ever. Two demons walked in and she recognized both of them immediately Arkon and Jaqar coming up on her nephew. _

_Arkon formed a low voltage energy ball and threw it at Chris knowing full well what would happen if they hurt him too bad. Chris woke up and cried out in pain as the energy ball hit his shoulder. The two demons laughed and threw another on at his legs, is hit his right leg putting a nice wound in it. _

_The rest of the day Chris had to limp and was slower on his daily chores. Tak noticed and kicked him in the gut when he was passing by. _

"_Get your work done faster or else I'll beat you so hard" he threatened. _

"_Yes, Master" Chris cried and tired to speed up as fast as his injured limbs would let him. Although he was faster, he still was not fast enough and got a hash beating for it. _

"_You insolent brat, I take you in after you parent's dumped you on me, and give you a home and food to fill you belly, and you treat me like this, you ungrateful little boy" Tak yelled kicking him in the ribs than punching him in the gut. _

"_I'm sorry, I tried to work faster, but Arkon and Jaqar they- Chris started but Tak didn't let him finish. He kicked him in the gut again and summoned his black whip._

"_I don't care what they did, it's you fault for not working faster" he cried than brought the whip down on Chris. _

"_I'm sorry" Chris cried after the fifth time the whip was brought down, and Tak put away his weapon and left Chris lying on the cold floor, bloody and sore. _

_/End Flashback/ _

When Phoebe came out of the vision she saw she had tears in her eyes, and that everyone was gathered around her. She didn't see what happened with Chris today but what happened when he was still in servitude with Tak.

"Phoebe, what is it" Piper said scared.

"I didn't get the right vision" she said than leaned on her younger sister for support.

"I saw a memory of what happened when he was still with Tak" she continued.

"What happened?" Leo asked afraid of the answerer.

"Chris was attacked by two demons and made is so that he was wounded when he had to do his "_chores_" and made him slower so he got beat for it, badly" she said crying.

"Master didn't want my chores done too slow, it was a punishment" Chris said out of impulse surprising everyone.

Piper grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to look at her, with angry tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever call that monster that ever again, do you hear me, ever" she said shaking him a little.

"Yes, mommy" Chris replied scared and Piper noticed this. She pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let go.

"Can you try again Phoebe and try not to get the wrong one?" Leo said looking at his wife and son sadly.

"I can try, Leo" she said.

"Thank you" he said and turned back to his family.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, you know what to do!

PLEASE R&R


	9. New Powers

Plutobaby494: Ok, I am back sorry I had a severe case of writer's block, have any of you had a story where you knew the beginning and the ending but could find out the middle part. That was my problem! Anyway thanxs to all my kind reviewers!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed because if I did than Billie and Christy would have never been brought in!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 9

When Phoebe tried again after her first try she was rewarded with the right vision and was appalled at the little girl's jealousy towards Chris and Wyatt. She told her family what had happened and at first Piper and Leo were relieved that no demon did this to their son, but soon were filled with dread because over the last few weeks they all had been working with Chris to stand up for himself and act like a slave. Seeing that Chris, after been confirmed by Phoebe in her vision, made no move to stop it that it made it seem like they had a long way to go. Allison had gotten off lightly in Piper's opinion, a stern talking to and a light punishment.

With the days that passed afterward it seem as if everything was going back to normal, well as normal as possible seeing as you had a house full of witches and white lighters. No demons had attacked in a good while and it seemed as if Chris was getting a handle on his habit of blowing stuff up. That was until he got his telekinesis. Piper and Leo were it the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner, well Piper was cooking. Leo was watching his wife with longing eyes. Phoebe was out at work and Paige was at her own house with her boyfriend. Chris and Wyatt were in the front room watching TV. Chris even though he had been with them for a month was still new to mortal inventions and was shocked and curious to know how than worked.

"Hey Wyatt, how do the people fit into the TV" Chris asked. Wyatt was annoyed with all the questions but kept his temper knowing that it could do more harm than good.

"They aren't in the TV dummy. They are on a set with a camera that records them?" Wyatt said.

"How do they know what to say?" Chris asked again.

"They read and memorize a script than say it into the camera" Wyatt said.

"So if they are really speaking into a recording machine than why are they on all the time, this same show was on yesterday. Do they come everyday and do the same show?" Chris asked.

"No, they are on more than once because they can replay it over and over again as many times as they like" Wyatt said some of his annoyance showing in his voice.

"Oh" Chris said immediately shutting up. Wyatt sighed and turned off the TV.

"Why don't we practice magic instead?" Wyatt suggested. Chris brightened up after he said that and stood up with his brother.

"Really can we?" Chris asked as if he were in a chocolate shop.

"Let's ask dad" Wyatt said walking off towards the kitchen. Piper who had noticed her husband's eyes gave into temptation and was kissing while the dinner was cooking. Wyatt and Chris happened to walk in as soon as Leo deepened the kiss.

"Ewwww, gross" Wyatt and covered his brothers eyes, seeing his parents kiss. Leo and Piper quickly drew apart as they noticed their sons standing in the room. Piper smiled sheepishly and her husband and turned back to the dinner.

"Daddy, can we practice our magic?" Wyatt asked giving his dad the puppy dog stare. Piper turned to face her husband wanting to know if he thought it was ok.

"I don't know Wyatt, your magic can easily over power Chris's and someone could get hurt" Leo said trying to please his wife without letting his son down.

**(Authors Note: They still don't know that Chris is that powerful even though his magic rivals Wyatt's because he has not shown his true power.)**

"We'll be careful please dad, and besides Chris needs to learn how to control his magic" Wyatt playing on his parents peeve.

"Alright, but Leo you watch over them and help them" Piper said giving in to the inevitable.

"Yes Piper don't worry, I will" Leo said grabbing his oldest son's hand. They usually went to a secluded spot to practice in safety. Chris ran over and grabbed his other hand not wanting to be left behind. Leo smiled at him before orbing. Little did they notice an invisible shape follow their every move. Jaqar smile under his cover and quickly grabbed their orbs so that he was taken where ever they were.

They landed in a forest clearing, trees lined the clearing and the sun shone down on them. Wyatt after appearing ran over to the other side of the clearing and faced his father and brother.

"What can we do today?" Wyatt asked clearly excited.

"Why don't you practice your shield" Leo suggested. Wyatt scoffed after he said it and started whining to his father.

"Dad shields are boring, can't we do something more fun" Wyatt whined.

"Can we duel?" Chris asked shyly, speaking up for the first time.

"Ya" Wyatt cheered. Leo looked doubtful, Piper had told him to make sure that they didn't get hurt and dueling usually ended with some injuries.

"I don't know, we promised your mother that you would come home in one piece" Leo said thinking about it.

"Please dad we'll be extra careful" Wyatt whined again pulling the all famous puppy dog look.

"Ok, but don't tell your mother I let you. Let's say it's our little secret" Leo said putting his pointer finger to his mouth.

"Yay" Wyatt cheered than got into a fighting stance facing his brother.

"No using Excalibur ok Wyatt" Leo said.

"Got it dad" Wyatt called than summoned a low voltage energy ball. He chucked it at Chris who dodged it. All those years being a slave and running from his beatings made him more alert and made dodging easier. Wyatt made another one and tried to fire it. Chris also tried to dodge it but missed and it was heading straight for his face.

Out of instinct Chris raised his hands to block his head but lowered them slightly when the pain didn't come. Lowering his hands all the way he stared shocked at what he saw, both his brother and father were frozen but not just them the trees and wind were also frozen all around them making the whole forest seem silent.

"Wow, that is some power we got their" Perry said speaking up.

"I didn't mean too" Chris said telepathically.

"No it's cool, although funny. Wyatt could never be frozen before" Perry said chuckling to himself.

Chris was now very confused he had seen his mom freeze stuff before, his dad a bunch of times but never Wyatt. Knowing this he sidestepped the energy ball and waited patiently for the freeze to wear off. After twenty minutes of waiting Chris grew nervous, his moms had never lasted this long.

"Ok, why is it not wearing off, like when mom does it?" Chris asked nervously.

"Don't know" Perry replied.

"You're not helping, how do you unfreeze them?" Chris asked.

"Try flicking you hand" Perry replied.

Chris raised his hand and flicked it trying to unfreeze the scene but it did not work. Than turned to Perry "It still did not work"

"Try imagining the scene moving than try the flicking thing again" Perry said.

Imagining the scene moving and alive again Chris tried to unfreeze the clearing but was still unsuccessful. Groaning he threw up his hands in annoyance and the energy ball that had previously been frozen before blew up sending sparks everywhere, and unfreezing the scene. Chris was thrown backwards by the force of the combustion and fell backwards onto his back. Leo and Wyatt rushed to his side and helped him up. Leo checked his son over for any injuries that the blast that could have happened.

"What happened, I have never seen my energy balls to that!" Wyatt cried scared that he might have hurt his brother.

"I don't know" Leo said looking at shocked as his son.

"I blew it up" Chris said quietly. Leo sighed and than laughed at his younger son realizing the irony of the situation.

"That's ok son" Leo said clapping him on the back. Chris sighed and turned to his father.

"Dad before I blew it up, I think that I froze it" Chris said.

"But we would have seen it" Leo said.

"Everything was frozen. You, Wyatt, the trees, everything" Chris cried. Leo sighed and kneeled in front of his son taking him gently by the shoulders.

"Chris, that's not possible. Maybe we should go home and get some rest" Leo said thinking that his youngest son was traumatized by the blast.

"But it was, nothing was moving and it was silent" Chris cried close to tears.

"Chris, Wyatt couldn't have be frozen. He's a good witch like you" Leo said trying to get to his son. Leo sighed and thought that maybe this wasn't a very good idea after all and went to take Chris's hand wanting to take him home. Chris flinched when his father went near him, not wanting to be touched. Hurt crossed Leo's face as he remembered the other Chris doing the same thing.

"Chris, please let's go home" Leo said trying to hide it. Chris took a shaky step back and out of his fathers grasp. Wyatt ran forward trying to snap his brother out of whatever he was in but soon regretted it.

Chris flung out his arms from someone rushing to him and Wyatt was sent flying over to the other end of the clearing. Leo stood up and rushed to his older son who was relatively ok just a little shaken up. Chris looked at his hands in shock wanting to know what the hell was going on with his powers. Leo started walking forward not angry but confused if he was showing signs of more powers than maybe he was telling the truth about the freezing thing.

Chris seeing that walk so many times from Tak fell to his knees and bowed his head thinking that he was going to hit him.

"No please, I'm sorry" Chris cried out lifting his hands over his head trying to protect it.

Leo stopped short and looked at his son in shock. He actually thought that he was going to hit him. With a painful tug on his heart he walked over and pulled Chris into his arms hugging him. Chris remembered where he was and gripped his dad as if life depended on it.

After a short hug, Leo pulled away from Chris and looked him in the eyes. Tears were falling down his face and that made his heart hurt more.

"Look at me Chris" Leo said gently tilting his head towards him.

"Even when I am angry with you, I will never hit you, ever. Do you understand?" Leo said trying to make his son see. Chris nodded but there was still doubt in his eyes so Leo hugged him one more time and let his son cry. Wyatt sat near them just watching as Chris cried out all his tears.

Soon Chris stopped and pulled away from Leo and turned to Wyatt. Bowing his head in shame he looked at Wyatt.

"I'm sorry for throwing you, I don't even know how I did it" Chris admitted truthfully. Wyatt grinned at him and ruffled Chris's hair.

"Don't worry bro, it was an accident" Wyatt replied holding no grudge. Chris smiled at him and Leo orbed them home, never noticing their visitor as he uncloaked himself becoming visible. Jaqar smirked to himself and flamed out needing to tell his information to Tak.

Back at the manor Leo orbed in with his two boys attached to his arms. Piper was glad to see them. She had been really worried about the power advantage that Wyatt had over Chris. When she saw that her boys were fine she let them run off to play.

"So how did it go? Did Wyatt be careful with Chris?" she asked checking on her food that was in the oven.

"Piper, I don't think we have to worry about that!" Leo said still a little shocked.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked curiously.

"We may have a tincy problem" Leo said smiling at his wife.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tak was pacing around the cave that he had inhabited waiting for Jaqar to finish his mission. He had sent his minion on a fact finding mission to see if any of the boy's powers had appeared. The Charmed ones had no idea about who powerful he was or would become. The boy had only showed a couple powers so far, orbing and molecular combustion but as soon he would receive his other powers and only continue to grow.

Soon Jaqar flamed in and Tak turned to him.

"Well, what do have to report?" Tak asked anxiously.

"His powers are growing. Today he has shown Telekinesis and Freezing. Though I cannot be certain about the latter one" Jaqar said.

"What does that mean?" Tak asked angrily.

"I was apparently frozen even in my invisibility shield and apparently the elder and Twice-blessed was frozen too" Jaqar said.

"We have to hurry, soon he will come into his other powers and than he will be almost impossible to get. If his powers keep growing at this rate, soon he will be more powerful than the Charmed Ones and Twice-blessed combined" Tak said starting to pace during his ranting.

"Which is exactly why I need his powers or him on my side" a voice came interrupting them. Tak immediately bowed and Jaqar followed example.

"My lord, we are trying but with everything that is going on we are just being safe" Tak said trying to come up with an excuse.

"My patience is running thin, Tak. Bring me the boy in two days or you and your pathetic minion will be in the wastes enjoying everlasting hell" the demon said. Tak nodded and flamed out with Jaqar at his heals. The demon sighed impatiently and smirked. Soon everything that he deserved would be his and he could finally rule the world like he was always meant too but unfortunately he needed help from this boy if he wanted to succeed.

For once Tak did not screw this up entirely. The boy's mind was still very fragile and easily turned if he played his cards right and used the boys fears and weaknesses he would come out on top.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, one done lots more to go.

PLEASE R&R


	10. Lost

Plutobaby494: Next Chappie, up and Running! Thanxs to all my Reviewers!

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed, sadly that honor goes to someone else!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 10

It had been a few days since the whole freezing time moment for Chris, he had gone to Magic School with Wyatt and had fun with his family, but he couldn't shake the idea out of his head that something was going to happen, something big.

His molecular freeze power had been figured out and now everyone in the family new, his mom was so happy that he had gotten the same power as her. But he hadn't told his family that along with that power, others had come too. Truth be told he was really scared, Wyatt's never grew this fast, and Wyatt didn't have as many.

Along with freezing, he could feel other people's emotions, like his Aunt Phoebe, and he could read people's thoughts. He discovered that they were easier to control than the freezing and molecular combustion.

Chris was sitting top of the Golden Gate Bridge just thinking, he would do this often. Ever since he had first orbed up there when Tak was still after him he had found this a great place to think, the winds calmed his nerves. His mom had been frantic when she had seen him not home and had almost sent the army after him. His father had sensed him up here and came, now it was very common to find him there.

His thoughts wondered back to Tak, he was still alive and probably still looking for him. That was also something his family didn't know, while he was up there he had accidentally honed into his thoughts while he was thinking about him. Why did he still want him, why did he want him in the first place? His unanswered questions were running through his mind.

Looking up he heard his name being called by his mom. Sighing he orbed back to the manor.

"Yea" he said materializing in front of her. It was Saturday so no Magic School so he didn't know why his mom would want him this early.

"Hey, me, your dad, and your brother were thinking that we should spend a family outing, where would you want to go?" she asked. He shrugged it didn't really matter to him. He loved to go anywhere to learn new things, especially technology.

"Ok, why don't you go get ready, we want to leave soon" she said ruffling his hair. Chris scrunched his nose, he hated when his mom did that. Piper smiled at her son, and watched as he ran out of the room. Her smiled disappeared as she remembered what he had to go through. What that evil bastard did to him. Even though she knew that Tak was still out there, and waiting. Ever since he had almost killed Chris, he had disappeared and was nowhere to be found. They had tried going after him but to no avail.

Chris hummed as he took the stairs two steps at a time. When he got to his room, he carefully removed his shirt and got a new one, an old habit from trying not to upset his old bruises back when he was with Tak.

He picked out a dark blue, short sleeve shirt and pulled his head through and changed his pants. A fly that his mother had been stalking for the last few hours zoomed into his room and stated flying around his room. The fly flew right in front of his face. Chris raised his hand and tried to swat it and his door that he had left open, slammed shut. With wide eyes he waved his hand again and it was wrenched open.

"Not another one" Chris moaned slapping his forehead. Great now he could move things with his mind, something he remembered his Aunt Pure used to do.

"What's with the slamming doors?" Wyatt asked walking into Chris's room. He had heard his brother slamming his door and came to investigate, although hadn't seen how he had slammed the door.

"Sorry, it slipped" Chris replied smiling sheepishly, hoping his brother would believe the lie.

"Hey, don't apologize to me, I am not the one who will have mom on his case" Wyatt said sitting down on the end of Chris's bed.

Chris rolled his eyes and knew his brother was kidding, mom never go mad at him.

"So you ready?" Wyatt asked facing Chris.

Chris nodded and straitened his hair brown hair by running his small fingers through it.

They both exited Chris's room and walked down to the kitchen and found both their mother and father.

"You boy's ready" Leo asked his sons. Both nodded enthusiastically and made both Piper and Leo smile.

"Ok, let's go"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper, Leo, Wyatt and Chris ended up at the park. It was not in the busy part of town and had a small forest off to the side of it. Chris and Wyatt were playing on the seesaw and Leo and Piper were sitting on a blanket kissing.

"Eww, that's so gross, Wy" Chris said looking at his parents.

"I know, and they thought that seeing a movie was too bad" Wyatt said.

Chris laughed at his brother but soon stopped when his empathy power started kicking in. He felt hatred, pure hatred and anger. He couldn't pin point the exact location on the person that had it but whoever did was pissed.

"Wy, I am thirsty. Can we stop?" Chris lied wanting to find out who this person was. He usually was not interested at the emotions of other people, because usually it wasn't his business, but something about this one made him want to check it out.

"Yea" Wyatt and Chris climbed off the seesaw and ran over to their parents.

"Hey, what's up" Leo said breaking off his kiss.

"Daddy can you push me on the swings" Wyatt asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

Leo looked ready to protest, he wanted some more alone time with his wife. But unlike Piper he could not resist the puppy dog pout and gave in.

"Yea, hold on" he said than turned to his youngest.

"Do you want to too?" he asked.

Chris thought about it but than he realized this could be the perfect moment to find that person.

"No, am going to go slide" he said lying.

"Ok buddy" he said than was pulled over to the swings by Wyatt.

Chris got up and walked over to the slide, than while his mother had looked away and his dad was busy pushing Wyatt on the swings, he changed directions and followed the feelings. They lead him into the forest a little ways and into a small clearing.

"Hello" Chris called, there was no one here, but he could have sworn that he felt someone.

Jaqar sat in is invisible state and watched the young boy look around confused. Now was his time to strike.

Chris was about to turn around and head back when he felt a force grip his hand and turn his body so his hands were in a position that he couldn't use them. Chris felt panic swell in his gut and opened his mouth to scream but felt something or someone put his hand over his mouth.

"Did you really think that you could get away for good?" a familiar voice whispered into his ear.

Chris looked up to see his old master smirking down at him. He tried to struggle but like always was too weak to fight him off.

"Jaqar, show yourself" he said. Jaqar turned visible in front of Chris and the young boy felt the hatred that he had been following.

"Please let me go" Chris pleaded.

"Oh no, you want to go so soon. It has been ages since we last seen each other, no hello?" Tak said the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Please" Chris pleaded again as tears started gathering in his eyes and fear swelled in his gut.

"Sorry, son but we have an appointment to keep" Tak said and flamed out. Jaqar was about to follow but an orb caught his attention.

"Leo, where is he?" Piper cried with tears in her eyes. Her son had been there and than the next moment he was gone. Leo had sensed his son and orbed both his older son and wife to where he sensed Chris.

"I don't know?" he admitted and than noticed they were not alone.

"You" Wyatt cried recognizing him.

Jaqar just smirked at them.

"What did you do with my son?" Piper said with venom in her voice.

"Me, I did nothing. That was all my masters doing" Jaqar said enjoying toying with them.

"Give him back?" Piper said.

"Unfortunately I can't, sorry though" he said.

Piper stepped forward and raised her hands ready to blow him up but stopped when he started speaking again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jaqar said smugly.

"And why is that?" Piper replied.

"Because right now, your son is being traded off to a higher level demon by Tak and I am the only one who knows where to find him" Jaqar said.

"What do you mean?" Leo said confused. Wasn't Tak the one after him.

"You didn't just believe that Tak was the one that thought up this little plot" Jaqar said with an amused expression on his face.

No one spoke. Jaqar started laughing.

"That's rich, no Jaqar is just a trader. Seven years ago he took a job that involved your son. To get his powers and deliver them to his employer, but when he first go the boy, your son somehow locked up his powers inside him and Tak couldn't figure out how to get them. So for seven years he tried, and even resorted to try and beat it out of him" he continued.

"Why are you telling us this?" Piper cried, not understanding why this demon would betray his master and tell them what his plans were.

"To keep this interesting" Jaqar said smirking.

"Tell me where my brother is?" Wyatt said and a lighting bolt came out of his hand and hit Jaqar across the chest. He was sick of all the talk, he wanted answers.

Jaqar got up laughing and held his chest, where a large wound was. The lightning would hurt him but not kill him.

"Hmm, let me think about it…… no" Jaqar said laughing still. Wyatt was getting angry and a formed lightning in his hand ready to strike. Leo put his hand on his son's shoulders and Wyatt put his power out.

"Who is Tak's employer?" Leo cried wanting to know how to find his son.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out" Jaqar said than flamed out.

Piper started sobbing and laid her head against her son's shoulders. They had lost him again.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Another chappie done! Tell me what you think!

PLEASE R&R


	11. Missing

Plutobaby494: Another Chappie done! Thanks for everyone's reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 11

Jaqar flamed into the dimly lit cave and watched as Tak threw the young boy at the ground. The demon stepped into the light and showed himself, and than turned to Tak.

"I said I wanted him, but not damaged" he said angrily and Tak shrunk back. Chris stared in amazement at this demon. Carefully he picked himself up with as much pride as he could muster.

"Now, to business" the demon continued turning his eerie gaze to Chris.

"What's your name?" he asked trying to frighten the boy, if he wanted him to trust him than he had to be patient and not lose his temper on him.

"Chris" he replied stuttering and lowering his gaze. A habit out of when important demons came to visit Tak and he had to meet them. **(Authors Note: He didn't say his name of course, because he didn't know it)**

The demon came closer to Chris, until he was standing right in front of him. Taking one of his fingers he put it under Chris's chin and tilted his head up to meet the demons gaze.

"Well Chris, you may call me Anthony" the demon said turning his cold hard brown eyes to meet Chris's bright green ones.

"What do you want?" Chris asked finding what little courage he had left. Anthony ignored him and stepped away from him. He walked back to Tak.

"Your payment" he said throwing him a sack. It chinked like coins would and Tak looked in it greedily.

"It's all there" Anthony said confidentially. While the demons were talking Chris had been desperately trying to orb out but found that his powers were not working. Anthony stopped talking to Tak and turned back to Chris. Grinning maliciously he stepped forward and Chris shrank back and hit the cave wall.

"I want to go home" he said losing all his confidence. He wrapped his arms around his small body frame and shook as sobs racked his body.

"You are home" Anthony said and walked closer to the boy. Chris tried to back further away but couldn't because of the sharp rocks the gouged his back.

"I want my mom and dad" Chris said falling to his knees. Jaqar sneered at him from across the room and Chris honed onto his thoughts.

"_Such a baby" _

Chris couldn't help but cry more at that, he realized that he was just a kid. He didn't deserve to be beat and whipped since he was young but was. In some ways he was still a baby getting to know his family, one he doubted that he would ever see again.

"They can't save you Chris. Only you can, you can get rid of the one demon that is the cause of your pain" Anthony said with fake comforting voice. Tak seem to pale at this and he turned to the demon.

"We had a deal" he said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Only you can save yourself, your parents didn't look for you when you were taken and than beaten. They even forgot about you" Anthony said ignoring him and feeding Chris more lies.

Chris tried to cover his ears but Anthony's voice kept repeating itself in his head. The little voice in his head was telling him not to, that it was wrong. His power was meant for good.

"Do it, you have the power. Kill every one in your path" Anthony said kneeling down so he was eye level with Chris.

"Don't do it Chris, he's trying to trick you" Perry's voice spoke up.

"Kill him"

"Please Chris"

"Kill"

"Don't"

He lost it at that and didn't notice some one orb into the room. The temptation was too much and he raised his right hand pointing it at Tak.

Tak lifted off the ground and made a choking noise. His eyes widened and his hands went flying to his neck where an invisible force was choking him. Chris's expression changed from scared to angry, really angry. His eyes turned black. **(Authors Note: Like the source does) **

Piper watched as her son lifted Tak off the ground. Her, her sisters, her eldest son and husband had frantically searched for Chris. There efforts had brought them here. Her son was killing the demon that had tormented him for six years. On some level she knew that this would end badly but part of her didn't want to stop him. She hated the moments that Tak had stolen from her and for what he put her baby through.

"Please don't" Tak said trying to bring some much need air into his lungs. Chris eyes lightened and he was about to lower his hand. He was not a malicious person in nature. Anthony saw this and knew that if it ended now his plans would never work.

"Did he stop beating you when you asked? When you pleaded with him? Give him what he has given you all these years" he said bring the anger back to Chris. Memories flashed through his head and he brought his hand back up.

Leo, who was a pacifist in nature, knew that this was wrong. Sure the demon had to die, but not like this. This was wrong, he wasn't just killing him he was torturing him. Taking forward he tried to get to his son but was pushed back into the cave wall by a telekinetic force, his son's.

Chris had felt his father step forward intending on stopping him, but he couldn't, this had to be done. Tak needed to pay. Without even looking at him or moving his other hand, he pushed his father into the wall. Just by thinking about it.

Tak stared down at the boy that he had tormented and beaten with pleading eyes to stop. He didn't have anymore breath to say anything. He could feel his neck starting to break from the amount of pressure it was under.

Anthony smiled and smirked at Tak. He was always too annoying and incompetent. He would feel no different if the whelp was gone.

Chris released his hold on his neck, and Tak took in a large gulp of air. But before he could say anything he felt a deep pain in his skull. Voices and feelings bombarded his head. Clutching his temples he fell to the ground, no longer held by Chris's telekinetic force. Screaming in pain, he grabbed his hair and started pulling trying to make it go away.

Chris flicked his hands and attempted to blow him up, a large gash in Tak's chest was his reward.

Tak staggered to his feet putting his hands on the wound, his head suddenly painless. Chris flicked his hands again and he was blown across the room.

It took him longer to get up but he did and attempted to flame out but with another flick of Chris hand was painfully brought back to the underworld floor.

Piper helped her husband up from his position on the ground and watched in horror. Who ever this was, was not her son. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked over to her sisters who had similar faces. Wyatt just stood there as if he was stone, staring at what was happening.

"Chris stop it" Leo cried trying to break his son out of his trance. He took another step forward hoping that he wouldn't be thrown back into the wall again. Wyatt seemed to come of out his stupor and looked at his brother.

Chris raised his hands again and Tak was raised in the air his breathing constricted again. A very sick look appeared on Chris's face and turned into a sneer.

"Get back work. Do it faster. Get out of my way" Chris said mockingly. Pain, anger, and betrayal were all on Chris's face. He was getting his revenge.

Tak could only make gasping sounds trying to refill his lungs with air. Leo ran forward and tried to get near his son but was flung back and knocked unconscious. Piper watched in horror, as her youngest son throw his father.

"Get out of my way" Chris said coldly letting all his pent up emotions out. Anthony smiled and watched as his plan worked out.

"Chris please don't. Just stop and we'll go home and take care of him together" Piper pleaded.

"Why wait? I can take care of him right now" Chris said with sick humor.

"Chris put him down" Paige commanded finally finding her voice. Chris looked at her and tightened his grip of Tak as if to mock her.

"I have a better idea" he said, sending a bolt of electricity towards Tak. He screamed in pain and the charmed ones watched as he was surrounded in flames and than painfully vanquished.

Everything was silent after he was gone, Jaqar had long since fled and the charmed ones were speechless. It remained silent until Anthony started clapping.

"Well, done. I couldn't have done it better myself" he said. Chris's eyes turned back to their shade of green and he finally realized what he had done. Looking at his hands in horror he turned to his family.

"What am I" he asked, than fainted. His body fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"Chris" Wyatt gasped than rushed over and tried to check him but was flung back into his mothers arms. Anthony hovered over the boy and picked him up bridal style.

"He's mine now" he said venomously than shimmered out with Chris still in his arms.

Wyatt turned to his family to see them still in shock about what Chris did. Than sighed walking over to his father, he needed to find his brother fast.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: Ok, I know that I didn't list electricity as one of Chris's powers but strangely both Wyatt and Chris can throw it, even though it's an elder power.

PLEASE R&R


	12. Aftershock

Plutobaby494: Hiya! (waves hyperly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

Chapter 12

Paige anxiously paced the attic as Phoebe scryed. All were on edge and nervous. It had been an hour since they had last seen Chris.

Piper was trying to keep busy so she didn't have a break down, by trying to coax her husband back into the conscious. Wyatt had been silent as he sat down and just stared at space.

"Did you find him?" Paige asked her sister again for the sixth time. Phoebe just shook her head.

Leo groaned as Piper put the wet cloth to his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Leo"

Memories flew back to him and he quickly sat up.

"Chris" he cried looking around at his family.

"He's not here" Piper said as tears started falling.

Leo didn't say anything but just went silent.

"Did you see how much anger he had?" Paige asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't sense anything before, it was like he's been holding it in since we found him" Phoebe added laying down the crystal.

"And I'll bet that if this demon hadn't come along it would have come out different" Paige continued.

"But my real question is when he dropped Tak, do you remember he griped his head as if there was pain" Phoebe said.

"It must be a new power, he's been getting a lot of them lately" Leo muttered.

"A power that gives headaches" Paige quipped.

"No, but it must have been something" Leo said.

Piper had remained silent throughout this whole conversation and was slowly breaking down. She let out a sob and Leo turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll get him back" Leo said comfortingly. Piper just shook her head.

"I don't know, I can't help but feel that every time we get him back, someone takes him again" Piper mumbled into Leo's shirt but every one heard it.

Leo gasped and pulled her back, they didn't notice Wyatt's glare.

"What are you saying?" Leo asked shocked. Piper just stared at him miserably.

"You know what I mean" Piper retorted. "Every time we get him back, we promise him that we'll never let the demons that took him take him again, that we'll protect him. Some lousy job we've done so far"

"Piper, we did our best, we tried to get to him. But he wouldn't let us" Leo said.

"So that shouldn't have stopped us, we should have talked to him" Piper said her voice getting rising.

"Piper, Chris knocked Leo unconscious. The demon got to him, and taunted Chris using his worst fear" Paige said walking over.

"And the reason that he got to Chris is because we doubted his power, and didn't try harder to track down and kill Tak" Piper yelled, the tension in the room was high and everyone was silent after that.

"What should we do, Piper, just leave Chris for the Demons. Should we just abandon him, after we have begged and pleaded for his trust and told him we would never let anything happen to him or that we love him" Phoebe yelled back, standing up.

"The demons are going to use him and turn him against us, the longer we sit here and blame ourselves the harder we're going to have to fight. The past is the past, and we can't do anything to change it" Phoebe continued yelling. Piper shrunk back down, and sat staring at her sister.

Phoebe felt her guilt start acting up at making her sister even sadder but it had to be said. She pushed her guilt back and softened her voice, now that she knew she had her sister's attention.

"But we can change the future, by rescuing Chris. We have to face that the little boy that you gave birth too is gone. Chris will never trust people like he would have if he had grown up here. But he's still your son and my nephew, we'll show him that there is so much more to life" Phoebe said turning to Paige for support.

Paige nodded in agreement and smiled.

Piper nodded and wiped her tears, she had a new look of concentration on her face.

"I'll go get some coffee, we might be here awhile" she said walking out of the attic. Paige turned to Leo.

"Follow her"

He nodded and left the attic.

Paige turned to her sister and smiled.

"Good going, pheebs"

Phoebe smiled back, and hugged her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Piper entered the kitchen and found the coffee grounds. Putting them into the coffee maker she sighed and wiped the rest of her tears. Phoebe was right. They had to be strong, for Chris's sake. She heard he door swing and felt someone come up behind her.

"Are you alright?" her husbands voice came from behind her.

Piper nodded "Just shaken, I don't think Phoebes ever talked to me like that"

"It's usually the other way around" Leo agreed.

"She's right though, we have to be strong. When we find Chris, it won't be easy but nothing in life ever is" Piper said turning around to face her husband.

"We'll earn his trust, and than take one day at a time" Leo nodded.

Piper's eyes filled with tears again and she sighed.

"Why does everything in our life have to be hard?" Piper asked as the tears fell down her face.

Leo paused before answering thinking about her question.

"Because the things in life aren't worthwhile unless you fight for them. We had to fight to get married, and than to have Wyatt. We'll make it through, just like we did all those other times" Leo said wiping the tears off Piper's cheek.

"Our strength comes from our love, we love our son's. We doubted Chris's powers because he was fragile, and even when he was a baby. If we had just seen that the demon after was after Chris and not Wyatt, than maybe things could have been different. But like Phoebe said, he past is the past. We can't change it but learn from it" Leo added.

Piper smiled and hugged him. He was right, they would make it.

They were interrupted by a voice, a very familiar voice.

"That's nice but if we don't find him soon, than they'll be nothing to save"

They turned to see Chris, well the older version of Chris.

TO BE CONTINUED

Plutobaby494: This is my last chapter for the summer, (wipes tears) School starting tomorrow. BUT the story will continue, how could I leave you hanging! Please review, reviews make me happy and will make it more likely to skip homework and work on my story!

PLEASE R&R


	13. What really happened!

Plutobaby494: Ok, the chapter we've all been waiting for! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 13

Chris slowly came back to the world of the living. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a cave like sort of room and he immediately thought he was in the underworld but dismissed that thought when he heard the dripping of sounds of water. A single drop of water fell from the ceiling and hit the stone floor making a smacking sound than was followed by several others. He stared at that spot for another moment until his memories came back to him.

He remembered when he had thrown his father across the room twice and the second time even knocking him out, and the looks that his family had given him. Those memories were ones that he thought he'd never forget. He didn't notice he was crying until he felt warm water hit his knees where his pants were ripped.

He wiped his eyes still trying to prove Jaquar wrong but found that his tears wouldn't stop. The feeling of being utterly alone came and he squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out his feelings. This demon, Anthony, had left him and ripped him from his family. He fell into a fetal position and cried while his body shook with his sobs. Finally he cried himself to sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leo and Piper stood in shock as they gazed on what appeared to be their son. They noticed that this was not the one who had grown up with a family intact or the one who was abused for six years, no this one was the one who had gave his life for his broken family to save his older sibling from going down the path of evil. Piper stepped forward with her hand over her mouth.

"Chris" she asked quietly, the words barely heard through her muffled mouth.

"Hi mom" he said sheepishly, putting his hand on the back of his head lightly scratching it.

Leo didn't wait and rushed forward, wrapping his arms around his son. Tears fell out of his eyes and he buried his head into Chris's shoulder.

"How are you…? I saw you…" fragments of sentences came out none of them finished.

Chris just stood there holding his sobbing father and watched as his mother cried from across the room.

"I really hate to cut this reunion short but we need to find mini me, and fast" Chris said pulling away from his father. Piper nodded and wiped her tears, they could wait for another time for this.

"Before we do that, you have some explaining mister" she said, than pulled her son into a quick hug.

"I know, but let's go get yours sisters. They need to know too" he said than walked out of the kitchen. Piper and Leo followed him and they all headed toward the attic.

Chris entered first and headed toward where the book of shadows was and ignored the bewildered look that his aunts gave him.

Piper and Leo came in next and went and sat down. Chris grabbed the book and joined his family. Wyatt sat on the floor next to the pink couch, he was confused as ever staring up at the man who had barged in on his family's attic, made his aunts go into shocked silence, and had even touched his family's sacred book.

"Ok, what's going on here" Phoebe cried looking between her nephew and Piper.

"What does it look like" Chris replied. "Were going to find mini me, and set things right"

"I know that, but how are you here? Leo and Paige both said you were _dead_" Phoebe said her voice cracking on the last word. Paige hadn't spoken and couldn't muster the courage to face him in the eye. She believed she should have done something more to stop his death.

"Halliwell's don't stay dead for long" he replied smirking. Piper rolled her eyes again and Phoebe grinned. Leo sat up straighter and turned to his son.

"What happened after you died, start from the beginning. You owe us an explanation" he said gently. Out of habit, everyone expected the same phrase that he had always said when the topic of the future came up. But Chris surprised them by starting the story.

"When I was stabbed, I remember leaving my body and it disappearing. But unlike my body, my spirit stayed in the past instead of returning to the future. There was a white light and than the next thing I new is I was standing in a grassy field, cliché I know, but that's what I saw. One minute I'm alone in this field a grass, and than there is this man behind me.

_/Flashback/_

_The first thing he noticed that there was no pain. His chest where the dagger had penetrated was in no pain, not even a stitch. He gently ran his hand across his chest to make sure that the wound was indeed gone, and that only meant one thing. He was dead. _

_Looking up from his body, his eyes widened when he took in his surroundings. He was in a large plain of grass alone. The grass was a dull green color and the sky was blue with light fluffy clouds in it. The grass continued for a couple yards than abruptly stopped. The land continued on but the grass was gone, forming a line. The line continued around in a circle surrounding him. Soil and clumps of dead grass continued till he couldn't see anymore. When the grass stopped he noticed the blue sky ended. It started turning a dark purple color and than darker till it turned black in the distance. The land was barren and dead._

_He took a few steps forward and gently stuck his hand past the line. Even the air felt dead and heavy, he quickly pulled his hand back and stared at it. The lingering feeling of the dead and cold air was still on his hand but it was quickly leaving as he flexed his hands in the warm air he was in now. _

_He took his gaze off his hands and than turned trying to find someone who would explain what was going on. Where was everyone, if he was dead than why wasn't he in the future, unless he screwed the future up so bad that this was his punishment, eternity in this place? _

_He turned back towards the barren side of the land and wondered what would happen if he took his whole body over the line. He quickly dismissed that idea and turned tying to find some form of life. He found none, and was completely alone. _

_A light wind rustled up and the sound of leaves being blown in the wind came from behind him and he turned around confused. There were no trees, or bushes, so therefore there should be no leaves. When he turned he jumped back in surprise when he found someone standing behind him. He put up his hands to defend himself but the man just smiled slightly and put up his hands, in what Chris hoped, was a sign of peace. _

_The figure did not attack so Chris put his hands down and got right to business. _

"_Who are you? Where I am?" Chris asked the figure. The man was wearing black pants and black shoes. He wore a formal black coat that was unbuttoned, showing his white tee-shirt underneath. He was just as tall as Chris was and he had dark brown hair. The man had strong facial features and dark brown eyes. _

"_I have many names, Christopher but you may call me Chet. And as for where you are, only you can answer that, this place is different to everyone. Every human will perceive it differently" the man called Chet, said in a slightly monotonous voice._

_Chris shivered at the mans voice, and pondered his words. _

"_I don't understand?" Chris said giving up. Chet sighed and turned around facing the dark part of this world. _

"_What do you think that is?" he asked after a short moment of silence. Chris shrugged. _

"_I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Chris asked impatiently. _

"_That would defeat the purpose Christopher" Chet said calmly. Chris groaned and than went and stood next to the mysterious man. _

"_So what do you want me to say?" Chris asked. _

"_Go with your gut" his mothers voice sounded in his head. His mother had always told him that when he had to make difficult decisions. _

"_Listen to your mother, she is s wise woman" Chet said not taking his eyes off the dark sky. Chris turned to him shocked. _

"_How did you…?" he asked trailing off. _

_Chet shrugged and didn't explain anymore. _

"_Look at the whole landscape and using your mothers wisdom, tell me what this place is" Chet said in a commanding voice. Chris did as he said. _

"_The spiritual plain" Chris guessed. Chet finally took his eyes off the darkened horizon and turned to look at Chris. _

"_No but a very good guess. When the body dies a spirit has to cross a landscape of their own to get to the spiritual plain. It's a place of solitude where guilty people have to live with their conscious, most go insane before to long. If they can make peace with themselves and obliterate their own darkness, than and only than will they be able to move on. That is what this place is" Chet said. Chris still was confused. _

"_I don't get it? Move on to where?" he said. Chet didn't answer his question but just continued with his explanation. _

"_The grassy plain shows what you heart has been like since you were born, as you can tell the darker plain is much bigger" Chet said. Chris felt alarm in that statement. Was Chet trying to tell him something? _

"_Does that mean I'm evil?" Chris asked with dread in his voice. Chet's face didn't falter and he answered calmly. _

"_No, Darkness does not always represent evil, although that is what its most often used for. Darkness can also mean depression, hate, anger, or a person that has lost all hope. You are a fusion of a bunch of these. When you were born all of this was grass, when your mother died and your brother took over the world, your grass got smaller and smaller in size as time went on. When you traveled to the past, your regained some of your grass" Chet said. _

"_How do you know so much about me?" Chris asked suspiciously. This Chet person knew about important aspects in his life. _

"_I have no limit to my knowledge to help me with the beings of mankind" Chet answered simply. Chris stared at Chet with more suspicion. Who was this guy, better yet, what was this guy? _

"_Who are you?" Chris asked. _

"_I told you Christopher I go by many names, but that is not the real question you want to know is it?" Chet answered, with a question of his own._

"_What are you?" Chris asked again. Chet again made no move to answer his question but just went on with his speech. _

"_You are far from finished, and we have to move quickly" Chet said. _

_Chris was baffled and felt even more that his spirit was captured by a demon and was driving him insane. _

"_I can assure you Chris, I am not a demon" Chet said, making Chris feel more suspicious_

"_I don't need to read your mind, in order to find out what you are thinking. All of your family is alike" Chet said before Chris could ask._

_Chris was silent for the next few seconds than turned to Chet. _

"_What do I do?" he asked. _

"_Your destiny is not complete. Because you have changed the past to much, you cannot return to the future but since you have already been born you cannot return to the past" Chet said. _

_Chris was silent again and he considered his possibilities, where could he go now?_

"_So what's going to happen to me now?" he asked fearing the answer. _

"_As I said before, your destiny is not complete. Your meddling in the past has secured your older brothers future, but has forsaken your own. He will have to go through the pain that your old future had put you through, though at a younger age. He will not survive if you do not help him" Chet said. _

"_Do I have a choice?" Chris asked. Chet didn't answer and Chris took that as a no. _

"_When do I start and how much time has passed since mini me's birth?" Chris asked. _

"_You shall have to start immediately, you past self has already fallen down his path and if you don't act quickly than the results could be dire" Chet said quickly. _

_/End Flashback/_

Chris paused in his story and looked at his family. Everyone but his father had disbelieving looks on his face.

"This man, how did you know that you could trust him?" Piper asked. Chris shrugged.

"I didn't have much choice, it was either this or sit in that plain of existence for all eternity and drive myself insane" Chris said.

"So did you ever find out who this Chet man was?" Phoebe asked curious.

"He's a messenger" Leo said. Chris nodded his head.

"Yea, apparently fate had a plan for me, and it sent him down to explain it. Though he had a funny way of doing it?" Chris said, though the last part was more directed towards himself.

"So why did he say he went by many names?" Paige asked confused.

"A messenger is supposedly an all knowing being that is sent down to help people, though people rarely see them. They are higher beings than the elders and usually work solitary, but all working for the same thing. In many religions they are called different things. In Christianity, some would call him an archangel, while the elders would just be regular angels" Leo said explaining.

"So Chet, was sent to tell you about your kidnap, and you were supposed to stop it" Phoebe said trying to put it all together.

Chris sighed. "No, I was not supposed to stop him from being kidnapped, that part of his destiny was already planned out. I am supposed to help him with the coming of battles, but I have to finish the rest of my story first"

_/Flashback/_

"_So what do I do?" Chris asked Chet. They still stood there in the grassy plain. _

"_You are to help young Christopher" Chet said again. One would think you would get annoyed with repeating sentences over and over but not Chet, he had an impassive look on his face. _

"_I know that part, I mean how am I supposed to help" Chris asked. Unlike Chet Chris was very annoyed. _

"_That I cannot help you with, it's your Journey, just as it is your younger self to walk on his own. His family cannot help him with this; it's something he needs to do. You will have to accompany him" Chet said. _

"_So how am I going to be with him, if you haven't noticed I'm dead" Chris said with sarcasm. Chet didn't look enthused. He just stared with a blank look on his face. _

"_Your physical body is gone yes, but your spirit is free. You can free yourself from this prison. Unfortunately you cannot help him in this form. You will have to reconnect with him" _

"_But the only way for me to do that would be if they summoned me or if he…" he trailed off and looked up. _

"_Died" Chet finished for him. "Yes, his fate will have many obstacles in it. He will have to cheat death, but in order for him to do that you need to help him" _

"_So what happens before he dies, do I just wait for him" he asked Chet. _

"_Yes, you will have to wait. But it will not be wasted. In order to get out of this form, you need to make it so that this land is all grass, no darkness left. The answer is inside yourself, and all you need to do is look inside and you will find it" Chet said than he was gone. Every trace of the mysterious man was gone and he was alone again. _

_/End Flashback/_

"After that I did what he said and I found the answer, I healed my soul. When I came to, I was in a white room. I don't exactly know how much time passed or if time ran differently there but soon I felt extreme pain, almost as much as when I died. Than I saw him, we talked for about a second than I healed his wound and I connected with him, just like Chet said" Chris said.

"And that's where I've been since, in his mind and head. Constantly talking and trying to help him, but I failed. When he attacked Tak, I tried to talk him out of it. But his anger was deep and the demon Anthony got to him. I was forced out and I lost contact with him" Chris finished.

"It's not you fault Chris, we all are to blame" Leo said comforting. Chris just nodded his head still not believing his father, but did not speak it openly. They would only try and persuade him more, and time would wasted. He opened the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Wait why you would lose contact with him" Paige asked breaking the silence. Chris sighed.

"Because I was forced out, the only reason I am even able to talk to you is because of Chet. When you all left the cave, and after the demon took mini me, I just stood there, I was in astral form and no one could see me. All of sudden Chet was there, I tried to talk to him but he didn't say anything, but just waved his arms and all of a sudden I was visible. When I was evicted from mini me's mind, we lost the telepathic connection that we had and I orbed here" Chris said.

"Wait you orbed here, I thought that only one person could have powers in one timeline" Phoebe said. Chris ran his hands through his hair and sighed again.

"I don't have my witch powers but I do have my whitelighter ones. Don't ask why, I don't even know myself" Chris said. Wyatt who had not spoken since Chris had first came in looked at Chris in wonder.

"So you're my brother" he said quietly. Chris turned to him and smiled.

"Sort of, I am another version of your brother. I came back before your Chris was born to change the future and died while doing it" he explained gently.

"But your still Chris" Wyatt protested.

"Yea, I'm still your brother in anytime line" Chris muttered returning his gaze back up to his mom.

"We have to hurry, the longer he's with the demon, the harder it will take to get him back" Chris said.

Piper nodded.

"How do we get him back, we can't find Chris or the demon that took him" Piper asked, as her hope was ebbing away. Everything seemed as if it was against them, and wanted to make her baby boy suffer.

"The demons name is Anthony, though you won't find him under that name. His real name was lost years ago" Chris said turning back to the book in his lap and started flipping through it.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't find him?" Paige asked confused.

"I did say that, but I'm not looking for the demon. As you know when I was ejected out of mini me's mind, we lost the telepathic ability between us, our link. There's a spell in the book that can reestablished the link, and than maybe I can locate him" Chris said than went silent, as he looked through the book. It seemed as if time went on forever, as Chris continued flipping, but soon he stopped and cried in success.

"I found it"

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, even without my witch powers I can still read this spell, because I was the one that was linked. It will use my whitelighter magic" Chris said and sat the book in front of him.

"Ok, here it goes" he said than looked at the spell.

"When those have lost what they hold dear

A bond through which words were not spoken clear

Reconnect with common needs, and frequent avers

With new found strength that never severs"

All was still for a moment and Chris gazed around the room at his family.

"Well, did it work?" Piper asked anxiously. Everyone's eyes were on him. He closed his eyes and searched for the link in his mind.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: What's going to happen next, will it fail or will is succeed? Oh, and I hope I didn't mean to offend anyone with the religious aspects of my story. Yes it has a little but it's not the main part of the story! So I hope I didn't make anyone mad! And I own the spell, I thought that one up! Please review, I tried to get the next one up as fast as I could but with School work and my other stories it was quite hard! But to make up I tried to make this one as long as I could, without spoiling the end!

Avers: to assert or allege something confidently

PLEASE R&R


	14. Dealing with the Pain

Plutobaby494: Sorry, it took so long to get up!! I got this idea for another one of my stories and had to write it and school was horrible!! Tenth grade is a lot harder than ninth grade was!!! Anyway, I didn't forget you guys!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed!!!

Oh, and it'll be a little confusing because we have two Chris's from different time lines so…

Chris-Chris from our timeline, or the present!!

**Chris-Chris that came back to save the future!!!**

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 14 

Chris was jarred from sleep by someone grabbing his left forearm and jerking him upright. He winced and fluttered his eyes a couple times before turning to his assailant. He was shocked when he found himself being held by a woman, a very pretty woman at that. She was about medium height with short black hair with dark piercing blue eyes. She jeered at him.

"Come on you little brat" she said yanking him out cavern. The entered bigger one and found Anthony sitting on a throne shaped rock. The woman harshly threw him to his hands and knees in front of the demon and he frowned at her.

"Now, Now, Nadia, we don't need to hurt the boy" he said playfully as he stood in front of Chris. Chris lowered his head out of habit and Anthony smirked.

"I see Tak was of some use" he said than turned to his female companion.

"Did you feed him" he asked in a demanding tone. Nadia looked disdainfully to Chris than back up to Anthony.

"No, he was unconscious when I found him" she said coldly. He nodded curtly and snapped his fingers. A demon shimmered across from him and Anthony turned to him.

"Take the boy to his room and feed him" he ordered.

The demon looked to the boy quickly than back up to Anthony.

"Yes milord" he said before grabbing Chris roughly by the forearm and pulling him forcefully up to his feet. They shimmered out of the room.

Nadia walked over to Anthony and sat on the arm of his 'rock throne'.

"The boy is a hindrance, kill him and be done with it" she said coldly to him.

"Just put up with him for a little while my dear, he is the key. Than we will get the respect we deserve when we rule the underworld" Anthony said turning around to face the dark haired woman.

"Why do you need such a frail boy for this plan to succeed?" Nadia asked with slight annoyance.

"Ah, he is frail now but that incompetence Tak made him that way" Anthony said coming and sitting next to her.

"You should have never made a deal with that scum of a demon, we wasted precious time when we could have been gathering more powers" she said sneeringly.

"Ah, but he did have his uses, even though he failed to give us the boys powers, he did do one good thing in his pathetic life" Anthony replied.

"Oh, and that would be?" Nadia asked with an amused expression.

"He trained the boy to fear and respect higher level demons. We can feed off this and control him" Anthony replied with a sadistic look on his face.

"Yes, but you said he is the key!! How?" she asked bringing her long dark fingernails up to her eyesight to examine.

"All in due time, my dear" he said playfully, she rolled her eyes.

"Did you take care of Tak?" She asked picking some dirt that had got stuck between her nails. Anthony smirked at the memory of Tak's last moments in this world.

"Do not worry. He has been taken care of. The boy has seen to that" he said cruelly. Nadia rolled her eyes; his faith that the little brat was the one to help them was great.

"You have to admit, Nadia. The boy is powerful, he killed Tak without so much as lifting a finger" Anthony said.

Nadia shook her head in distain, "A lower level demon could have taken out that idiot"

Anthony ignored her last statement and continued to rant.

"With the boy's help we will become the most powerful in the world, even the great charmed ones and the twice-blessed will bow down to our power" he said, his eyes burning with lust.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The link was small but **Chris **felt it! He opened his eyes to see his family gazing at him with anxious looks.

"I can feel him, but the connections so small that I can only get a general location, not an exact" he said before anyone could ask him. Piper sighed and Leo put a loving hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him" he said reassuringly. She nodded and blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes. **Chris** looked shamefully at them, he had failed and worse he had let the demon take him in the first place.

"Sorry" he said looking down at his hands in his lap. Leo and Piper both looked shocked, than realized what it meant.

Piper came forward and gathered her son up in her arms. She felt him stiffen in her arms but than felt him give into her touch.

"You did your best, peanut" she said tenderly. Leo put his hand on his shoulder affectionately and watched as mother and son hug.

Phoebe and Paige smiled at the scene, and Wyatt just looked confused.

**Chris** pulled away from his mother and successfully hid his tears that threatened to fall. Getting his cold resolved look on his face he turned back to the situation at hand.

"Maybe if we go closer to him the connection will get bigger" he suggested. Piper frowned, but Leo beat her to the punch.

"No" he said automatically, remembering the look in **Chris's** eyes as he faded away! He didn't think he could go through that again if **Chris** got hurt, future or present!!

"What?!! Why?" **Chris** asked dumbfounded. Phoebe and Paige both looked at each other, thinking along the same lines as Leo and Piper. Wyatt continued to look confused.

"You're not going" Leo elaborated. Though it was the only sensible plan they had, Leo refused to agree to it.

**Chris** scrunched his nose up in confusion, "We have to find him" he said irritated trying to get his point across.

"You're not going" Leo repeated, and Piper nodded in agreement.

"Ok, what is this all about? Why can't I go" **Chris** asked annoyed that he wasn't getting any answers.

"Because **Chris**, you said it yourself. You don't have any powers, only orbing and healing" Paige said in full agreement with this plan, she still felt guilty about not doing more about his death.

"So, I am still the only one who is connected to him" **Chris** argued, confused at where they were going with this. So he didn't have any powers, he had been in worse spots before.

"No, **Chris** you'll be unprotected" Piper argued back. The tension in the room was growing and Wyatt just looked between his parents and the older version of his brother as the argument worsened.

"So what, mini me is who we need to worry about" he said not knowing how much hurt that one sentence could harm everyone in the room.

"Damnit, **Chris** I can't loose you again" Leo yelled. The room fell silent and **Chris's** eyes widened.

"Dad… **Chris** paused not sure of what to say.

"I can't fail you again" Leo said in a much quieter voice, his voice choking up in his tears. **Chris's **eyes widened even more and he was shocked into silence. Paige had silent tears running down her face and Phoebe hugged her gently with a sad expression on her own. Piper was silently sobbing, but all **Chris** could focus on was his father.

"Dad, you didn't fail me" he finally said at last. Leo didn't answer and looked to his lap. Chris looked around to the whole family.

"Is that what you all think?" he asked, their silence gave their answers. Every one of them felt blame for his death in some way.

Leo felt that he let him die and didn't do enough to stop it. Paige felt guilt along those lines as well. Phoebe was sad that she could have gone and helped with Paige, when Leo asked them for help, and Piper blamed herself that she was just a horrible mother.

"My death was my fault. I practically stepped into the way of Gideon's knife. You guys didn't fail me in anyway" he said trying to reassure them. Leo flinched when he heard his old mentor's name, the burning anger still within him.

**Chris** could see that he wasn't getting through to them. So he walked forward and wrapped his arms around his father, and let him cry.

Leo sobbed into his son's shirt and clung to him for dear life. Chris just held on to his father, repeating "It's not your fault" over and over again.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: I was really disappointed about how they handled Chris's death in Season 7!! Only Leo seemed to care, and his was still weak!! Phoebe shared some concern but not enough, I think!! So I wanted to show more of it even if it's a good six years after his death, like they just bottled it up and now that he's made another appearance in their lives, all there feelings of grief and blame are finally coming out!!! 

So… Tell me what you think!!! And Please review, they make me really encouraged to write the next chapter!!!

PLEASE R&R-You know that little blue button down at the bottom of the screen, it says 'go' on it!!!


	15. The Fine Line Between Good and Evil

Plutobaby494: Yes, it's me!! I am still alive and have not given up on this story, just extremely lazy, and my muse decided to jump to another story!! Traitor!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!!

ON WITH THE FICCIE

* * *

Chapter 15

Chris glared at the goop in front of him, how they had the audacity to call this… whatever it was, food was beyond him. It was gray in color with little black spots. It even sported little tiny hairs all over it.

The demon that had kindly escorted him back to his room, glared at him, silently telling him to eat his food.

There was no way that he was going to eat _that_. He would rather starve. With a glared towards the grey goop, he shoved it across the room. The demon growled, and stalked forward.

"You ungrateful brat, I don't see why the master keeps you alive" the demon said, grabbing the front of Chris's shirt and picking up his skinny, lanky body.

"That makes two of us" Chris growled back, hating the power that Anthony had over him. Every time he looked at him, a sudden sense of fear came over him. His brain stopped functioning properly, and old habits started coming back.

The demon shoved Chris to the floor, and kicked him squarely in the chest. Chris grunted in pain.

"Let that be a warning to never speak back to the master, and to follow orders or there will be hell to pay" the demon snarled walking back to his post and standing still.

Chris snorted. He didn't think that anyone could do more harm than Arkon and Jaqar did. They had re-invented pain and torture.

The demon glared at him venomously and was about to reinforce his threat but a voice stopped him.

"Now, Now, we shouldn't be rude to our guest" Anthony said, strolling into the room. Chris's hands started sweating as that feeling of fear, fluttered in this chest.

Anthony glared at the demon and the demon winced, knowing the punishment that he was going to get later.

"You may leave" he ordered, and watched as his minion shimmered out of the room. He was alone this time; Nadia had not entered the room with him.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here" Anthony said, "Because it's where you will be staying for the rest of your life"

Chris gulped, and glanced towards the grey muck that he was supposed to eat.

"Your culinary skills could use some work" he said, with what little courage he had left. Anthony smirked, not expecting Chris's answer, but proud none the less.

"I will talk to the kitchen staff" he said, a smirk still on his face.

"What would you do if I just left, orbed away" Chris asked, his confidence boosting at Anthony's response. It meant that this demon was not a hotheaded one. He was like a panther, a silent and a swift killer, organized and powerful.

Chris checked his powers and found out that Anthony did not block any of them. He could orb home if he wanted! Was this demon so sure that he could keep him here?!!

"And where would you go, as I see it, you've got nowhere to go. You turned on you family, attacking your dad, torturing and killing Tak. I was so proud" Anthony sneered.

Chris's heat sank as he realized Anthony was right. He had nowhere to go. He had lived in the underworld all his life, no one on the mortal world would care for him, least of all his family. His family probably hated him.

As if Anthony had read his mind, he commented, "Your family does hate you, Chris. They know that you're evil and are planning to take you out as we speak. I am keeping you safe"

His words wrapped around Chris, as his heart clenched.

"No, they said they love me" he cried, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. He remembered his mother's face, as she watched her son throw her husband against the wall.

"They knew your real nature, Chris! Even at birth they new, ever wonder why they never came looking for you? Even now they know!! For month's they've tried to change you, because you're their son. They don't love you, once they found you at Tak's they realized word would get around, and people would start to doubt them as good witches. If they had a bad seed, maybe more could be changed, maybe more would turn evil" Anthony taunted, feeding Chris more lies.

Chris collapsed onto his knees, holding his hands over his ears, wanting to stop his thoughts as much as the words he was hearing.

"I'M NOT EVIL, I AM GOOD" Chris screamed, his heart telling him that Anthony was true. He was evil.

He didn't want to believe it.

"Oh, really Chris, only an evil being would attack his family and enjoy inflicting torture on people" Anthony taunted, smirking as he watched his plan working.

Chris was breaking, his small hold onto reality was cracking and he was slipping deeper and deeper into Anthony's slimy hands.

"You did both, I saw you killing Tak. You enjoyed his death! After all he beat you, made you feel like dirt under his feet you're whole life and let his lackeys torture you till you cried, and pleaded for them to stop" Anthony said, digging deeper.

Chris's body racked with sobs, as he confirmed the truth of this. He did enjoy watching Tak beg and plead for his life. He liked having the power of him, for the first time in his six years of life, he felt in control. He wanted Tak to suffer, like he had.

And without even lifting a finger, he had attacked his dad. He could have killed him.

He cried and bowed in shame as the truth finally revealed itself. He was evil.

He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a soft voice in his ear.

"Don't cry, my boy. Being evil isn't all that bad. We don't have to worry about consequences, we do what we want. You might like being on our side" Anthony said, hugging Chris.

Chris froze, his body going ridged. He didn't want to be evil, he wanted to be good.

"No" he moaned into Anthony's shoulder, trying to fight the older man off. Anthony just tightened his grip.

Chris stopped fighting realizing that it was fruitless, and just let himself be held by a demon.

After a minute Anthony finally pulled away and stood, walking towards the door to the room.

"You are welcome to stay here, a warm bed and food will always be offered" Anthony said sounding sincere. He left what Chris would believe an ultimatum, but had no doubt that Chris would stay here. He was broken.

Chris looked up at his retreating back, his eyes shifting suspiciously.

"Why?" he asked, "Why do you care?"

Anthony paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"We take care of each other, evil for evil and good for good. You're evil, I am evil" he said, before leaving the room.

Chris sank to his butt and cried, fresh tears falling out his already red eyes.

Anthony smirked, standing outside the door to Chris's room. Nadia shifted from her spot, and walked towards the dark haired demon.

"Did it work?" she asked, her cold voice echoing around the chamber.

Anthony nodded, "Phase one is complete"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Plutobaby494: Yes, I know!!! Short chappie, but like I said my muse had abandoned this story, and had a hard time coming up with an idea for this chapter, but ideas are always welcome!!

Oh, and here you go, Charmedgrl4ever! I put a whole chapter with just little Chris!!

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

TriNkieS, Fae Child19, charmedgrl4ever, Gabwr, Amantine, merangelgal, Riker15, Potterwing, Blackangle2011, iamkagomeiloveinuyasha, PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell, -Holly-Fan-1-, rachel.m.g!!

PLEASE R&R


	16. ReConstruction

Alrighty! I've been doing some thinking lately and I found that when I went through and read some of my stories I almost hit myself! I am now going through some major re-construction and will be redoing some of my stories!! So here is the list of the ones I will be redoing!

Redoing:

The Bird that Binds us

Under the Moonlight

The Serpents Son

It's my Life

Changing the future

Secrets that Bind

Amber meets Emerald

Live Like you were Dying

Back to the Past

Falling into Darkness

I have a lot of work ahead of me and I hope that you all read and review my new stories! The plots will still be the same and most likely won't change a whole lot but I don't like how some of these stories turned out so I am going to be redoing them!

Now I haven't exactly figured out if I am going to be deleting some but I don't think so! BUT if that changes I'll put it up in my profile!

I am going to be taking three at a time and I hope to have them all back up before the end of May! But we'll see how that goes! Thanks to all who read my stories and reviewed!

Plutobaby494


End file.
